And Then I Found You
by MeredithGreyIsExtraordinary
Summary: AU. Meredith and Derek went to Vancouver to take a break from everything and enjoy the summer. But when their paths cross, they'll find more than they would have ever dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Meredith and Derek went to Vancouver to take a break from everything and enjoy the summer. But when their paths cross, they'll find more than they would have ever dreamed of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. This fanfiction is just for fun and entertainment.**

Meredith picked up her lugagge and walked to the exit of the airport. As soon as she stepped out and felt the air and summer smell she knew this was exactly what she needed. She had just finished med-school and had exactly a month to decide and reply to one of the hospitals ressidence programs she had been accepted.

That was the main reason why she'd decided to do this trip. She needed to clear her mind and think without her mothers pressure, her daddy isaues and the drama she had been drawn to her entire life. She wasn't precisely sure about it, but somehow, she thought this would definitely be a great place to escape.

She took a taxi to take her to the resort she'd be staying at.

The minute Derek walked into this beautiful resort he felt relief, it was such a peaceful place, and it wasn't far away from the city, Vancouver was great. It was perfect, just what he needed to clear his mind and enjoy some time alone.

Meredith was exhausted, but she felt the need to take a walk amd explore the place, so she took a shower, refreshed, grabbed a book, her bag and went out. As she walked she would stop to just stare and absorb the beauty arround her, some mountains on the background, lakes, green fields with flowers. She the found a little path that guides to a small lake that had small refuges to sit and relax. This spot was definitely the one she had been looking for.

Derek quickly left his luggage in his hotel room and headed for a walk with his headphones on. He was amazed by how big and beautiful this place was. He spotted th small lake and walked straight to it to take a look. Distraught by the music; when he got there he exclaimed "Wow! This is amazing!" He hadn't seen her and Meredith turned around quickly, she was submerged in her book and she got a little scared when she heard a voice.

He looked at her and smiled "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there. Didn't mean to scare you" he said as he took off his headphones and put them in his pocket. "Oh, it's alright" she said. "I was just reading a little" She looked at him and smiled back. He's really good looking, she thought to herself. While he kept smiling and staring at her. "May i sit here?" Derek asked. "Sure, why not?". "Are you here on vacation?" He asked her. "Uhm, yes" she replied closing her book as she saw he was trying to start a conversation. "My name is Derek" he said. "Meredith" she replied. "I'm from New York" he told her "Where are you from?". "I'm from Seattle although i grew up in Boston" she said. "Seattle! I've been thinking about going there" Derek said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah! They have an amazing program at Seattle Grace Hospital and i could be an attending there"

"You're a doctor?!" She asked surprised. "Yes i am. Why? I don't look smart enough to be a doctor?" He teased. "No! I didn't mean it that way" she said "it's just that i'm a doctor too. Just got out of med-school." Meredith said with worry in her look. "You seem worried about it" Derek said hoping he hadn't gone into personal territory too fast. "Well, i'm very happy i finished med-school. It's just that i have to choose a residency program in 4 weeks and i don't know what to do. I mean, i got accepted in Seattle, Boston and LA. But i don't know, Seattle is great and so is Boston but there are so many things I" she stopped "sorry i'm rambling" she said "it's okay, actually it's cute" he said smiling. She smiled back and flushed a little when she saw the way he was looking at her. "It's not an easy choice to make. I'm not sure what i'm gonna do either. It's complicated." he said. "But i guess we'll both figure it out just in time" he smiled and looked back at her with those dreamy eyes. They both looked at each other somehow knowing this subject was tough for both of them. "How long will you be staying here" he asked. "honestly, i don't know! most likely two weeks" said Meredith, "all i know is i love it here and it's so peaceful and beautiful" " it is" said Derek. They stayed talking about their lives, asking each other where they had gone to college and some other random and medical stuff for a while, until they both saw it was getting late and decided to call it a night and head back to their rooms.

That night, Meredith lay on her bed thinking about this sweet cute guy she met. She liked him, a lot. Derek went to sleep remembering their conversation and how real and beautiful she was. There was something about her that really got him. They both went to sleep thinking to see each other again the next day.

**Well. There you go. Chapter 1. Hopefully you like it. Please Review! I'll read your coments and constructive criticism. I'll update soon! **** -Tammy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir pour tous! Hey everyone! First of all I want to thank you for being so welcoming! i am glad to hear you liked my fanfics :) I'll do my best to keep them interesting and improve in every chapter. I hope you like this chapter. It will explore a little more about Meredith and Derek as they start to get closer. **

**Enjoy!**

**I Have A Thing For Ferryboats**

The next morning, Meredith woke up early. She wanted to have breakfast early so she could go out and visit some places in the city. She showered and went outside to get something to eat.

While she was making the line for the buffet someone approached to her frim behind "good morning!" Derek said smiling "oh hey!, Good morning" Meredith smiled back grabbing her full plate and heading to an empty table.

"Do you mis if i join you?" Derek asked in a flirty tone. "Not at all" she said as she sat down and started eating.

"So, what are you doing today?" Derek asked

"Why? Are you planning on following me?" She teased with a flirty giggle.

"That was exactly my plan" he answered playing along. "But, seriously, what will you be up to?".

"Well, i think i'm gonna go to the city and just walk around visitong some places" Meredith said.

"I'm going to the city too. I'm heading to the port. I have a thing for ferry boats" he said

"Mhmm, you would like Seattle, there are many of those" she grinned "oh really? That's nice." he replied.

"Well" she said standing up "i have to hurry if i want to catch the 8am bus."

"I guess i'll see you around. Maybe we'll meet somewhere downtown" Derek looked up at her.

"Maybe we will. See you around Derek" said Meredith smiling as she left.

He was left looking at her walk away graciously. I definitely have to see her again today, he thought to himself as he walked to his room to grab his things before going out.

Derek went to the Aquarium and walked around the streets. He had lunch at a nice little coffee shop and headed to Hastings Park for a walk.

Meanwhile, Meredith arrived to the city and headed to the Art Gallery and observed every piece of art with detail. She had always love art, but her mother didn't care so she rarely went to see an exhibition or visit a museum.

Then she headed to the main streets and into a couple of stores where she found many interesting things and bought some cute clothes she needed. She didn't have much time to go shopping back home.

She had lunch in an italian restaurant and headed to the next place in her list: Hastings Park.

She was strolling in the park when she saw him. Oh my God, she thought to herself. He's gonna think i'm looking for him or whatever. She tried to play distracted while walking.

Then, he saw her. He smiled thinking it was great he'd meet her again.

As they were closer he came to her and said "Hi! So it looks like you're the one following me" he teased.

"I am so not following you!" She replied complaining.

"Oh, so i guess it was just a lucky coincidence"he said with a dreamy voice. They kept walking a little more and Meredith took photographs of the sights.

He smiled looking at her focus on the angles and taking shots. "You really like photography don't you?" He asked

"Yeah! Art in general, i love it" she replied smiling back

"See, there's a ferryboat ride at the port, it's 20 minutes long. I'm heading there now. Would you like to come? You could take pictures from there too" he said hoping she'd agree.

"Oh, uhm okay sure" she said.

"By the way, i never told you my last name. I'm Derek Shepherd" he said.

"Grey, Meredith Grey" she replied nervously.

"Grey? as in Ellis Grey?" he asked shocked "Yeah, she's my mother" she replied.

"Wow, so you do have the surgeon gene on you" he smiled at her.

"I guess i do, although my mother never thought so" she said sarcastically.

He saw a little bit of pain in her eyes, so he decided to change the subject. "We should start going or we'll miss the ride" he told her.

"Oh yeah! lets go" she added.

They went to the port and took the ride.

"Ahh this is great" he said looking at the city sight "yeah, it's amazing" she told him after having captured a great image.

"You know, i think i'll go to Seattle only because of the ferryboats" he said laughing a little.

"Yeah, you should" she told him with half a smile.

"What about you? Where will you go?" He asked sheepishly

"I don't know. I'm between Staying in Boston and going to Seattle. It's just that.."

"Your mom?" He asked.

"She never thought i'm hardcore enough to be a surgeon or go to Seattle Grace" she told him.

"Well, i think you can do whatever you want. I mean, you went through med-school and apparently did great. cause you got accepted at the top programs" he grinned

"First of my class" she said giggling. "You're right. Maybe i'll just take a chance" she said as the ride was over and they started to walk out to the port.

"The ride was great. Thank you."

"You're welcome, glad you liked it" Derek replied.

"Well, i'm gonna go visit a few more places before heading back." She told him.

"Guess i'll see you tomorrow!" he said

"Don't you always guess right?" she said flirting a little and then walked away.

Meredith strolled around a little more and then headed to the resort to sleep.

Derek went straight back to the resort and kept walking around a little more, thinking about Meredith and why he liked her so much. His former girlfriend was nothing like her.

Meredith was warmer, funny yet a little shy and very beautiful. He was happy he had found her. It felt great being with her, so easy and refreshing.

**Well. There you go. Chapter two, moving slowly and steady, but be prepared for some changes and surprises along the way! I wanted to include some ghosts from their past so they have the chance to get to know each other better. Thank you all so much of reading. I'll be waiting for your reviews! :D Please feel free to give suggestions as well! I'll update in the weekend. -Tammy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading and for reviewing! I'm so happy to read you like my fanfic :) I really wanted them to get to know each other better and to see Meredith thinking and struggling with some painful memories. ****Well, here you go... Chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Think about it**

Meredith walked into the garden and caught a glimpse of Derek grabbing some fruit. "Hey!" She said. She was wearing a pretty white blouse and jean shorts that really flattered her figure and accentuated her long legs.

Derek saw her wall in and stood staring at her amazed for a couple of seconds. God she's so beautiful! He thought to himself.

"Good morning!" Said Mer smiling as she grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"Hey! Good morning!" he said unable to content himself. They spotted a table and automatically sat together.

"So... I had a good time at the park and the ferry yesterday" he said in a flirty tone.

"Me too! It was really nice" said Meredith smiling at him.

"Do you have plans for today?" He asked giving her his best dreamiest look.

"Actually I was thinking to stay here in the morning and go swim and check some outdoor activities in the resort. I want to evaluate my options and think a little of where i'll go do my residency. But i haven't planned to do anything afterwards." she said with half a smile.

"Oh. Well, uhm i was thinking to go to Lonsdale Quay. It's got a great view. Would you like to go with me? Like a date, only if you want to." he grinned.

"Ehm, I" Meredith started but he cut her off.

"You know i'm pretty great at dates" he flirted.

"Oh, I bet you are" she teased him.

"Ok, I'll go out with you this afternoon Derek." Meredith said smiling.

"See you at the lobby at 3?" he asked.

"That's perfect. I'll be there." She said.

"You should. You don't want to miss such a great opportunity" he smirked.

"Get over yourself already!" she said laughing.

"See you later!" Derek said smiling at her.

They finished their breakfast and Meredith went to her room to get her stuff while Derek went downtown for a walk.

She spent the morning swimming in one of the resorts' pool. Then headed for a walk and did some light mountain climbing.

It was something she had always wanted to try and thankfully the resort had it as an outdoor guided and safe activity.

She had a nice time and relaxed. After she climbed down, she decided to go to her special spot and sat in one of the refuges around the lake.

Meredith started to think about some events prior to the trip. She had broken up with her boyfriend 3 months ago because he started to act weird and wanted her to be always around him attending to boring auctions and polo matches.

She wasn't comfortable playing the smiling girlfriend always quietly by his side. Then her mother's condition got even worse and she had very few good lucid days.

Unfortunately most of her good days would be spent with her telling Meredith she shouldn't have gotten into med-school and that even though she was smart enough and had graduated first of her class Ellis didn't think she would be able to handle being a surgeon. Especially at Seattle Grace Hospital, which had always been Mer's top choice because she knew it had an excellent teaching method and great surgeons.

Her mother herself had done her residency at Seattle Grace. Meredith was absolutely sures he wanted to do her residency at Seattle.

What didn't let her come to a decision was the fear of failing, of being a bad surgeon or a mediocre one and dissapoint not only her mother, but herself. She was scared that her mother might me right, that she may never be good enough and it terrified her to think she could fail. The last conversation she had with her mother about going to med-school replayed in her mind:

_"Meredith are you even thinking clearly? Do you know what you're doing? You will ruin your future, more than you already have" her mother told her angrily._

_"Yes mom, I have spent sleepless nights thinking about it and I really want and need to do this! I'm going to Europe for the summer. I want to travel, be in a different environment so I can think clearly about going to med-school and if i decide to go, I'll be back just in time for fall" Meredith replied._

_"Oh Meredith, don't be ridiculous! You won't have the chance to decide in such a short time. Besides, you don't know if they'd accept you! And, do you really think you can do this? I don't know" said her mother._

_"Yes! i think i can do this mom. I did perfectly well in college, i had the highest GPA and managed to keep it till graduation." she said furious._

_"Well I'm surprise you made that happen considering the lifestyle you've been living up to lately. You need to be hard core to go to med-achool Meredith, you can't be weak. And lately, that's all you seem to be" said her mother with disappointment._

_"I CAN and WILL do this mom. It's my decision and i don't care if you don't believe i can, because i do. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'll write to tell you where I am. And, by the way... I have already applied to med-school. And guess what?! I got in! Bye mom." She said angrily and walked away._

_"Bye Meredith, you better not regret this." was the last thing her mother told her as she left._

Even though that happened 4 years ago and her mother rarely recognized Meredith now, she had managed to let her know she finally went to med-school and graduated first of her class as well in one of her mother's lucid moments.

She didn't get a warm hug or congratulation form Ellis, but she could see she was surprised; and somehow, less disappointed and maybe even proud of her. She had already surprised her mother and herself. She made it in med-school and she did excellent. She could do this.

Meredith felt a huge need to prove hereself and everybody else that she could do it. She could go to Seattle Grace Hospital and make it through. She'd work like crazy, do double shifts and whatever she needed to do to learn and become the incredible surgeon she had dreamed to be and who her mother never thought she would become.

Lost in her thoughts, she forgot about the time, when she looked at her watch, it was already 2 pm. She rushed to her hotel room to take a shower and get dressed.

She was ready to go just in time and she went downstairs to meet Derek. Meredith was wearing a pretty lavander summer dress and a cute pair of shoes. Her hair was nicely up in a ponytail.

As soon as Derek saw her walk in he told her "You look beautiful".

"Uhm, thanks. You look good as well" she said biting her lip.

They both headed outside and went to Lonsdale Quay.

They enjoyed a nice meal talking about lighter things like what they had seen the day before and what they had done in the morning.

Derek was amazed by Meredith's excitement as she told him about the great outdoor pools and how fun it was to go mountain climbing.

He told her about the beautiful places he had seen strolling in Vancouver as she listened carefully.

It was so easy to talk with each other. They didn't have to force anything. Conversation just flowed and it felt really good.

They walked around a little more and went into a coffee shop and some stores together.

They spent the entire afternoon enjoying each others company and headed back to the resort together.

"I had a great time today" she said as they walked inside the lobby.

"Me too" Derek smiled back at her.

"Thank you… I'll see you tomorrow then" she said.

"Sure! Sleep well" he answered. They were both standing close, but neither of them moved forward, it was very clear they both liked each other a lot.

But this thing going on felt so special that neither of them wanted to rudh into anything, afraid of breaking the magic of the day, both simply looked at each other, smiled and then headed to separate ways.

**I have finals this week. But i promise to update between thursday and friday! I just love writing and even though college is a priority I can't keep myself away from this haha :) Thank you all so much for reading and following the story! It makes me really happy to know you like it. Please feel free to give suggestions and opinions! Stay tuned for next chapter! I think you'll like it! ;) -Tammy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir! Hey Everyone! how are you?! I'm sorry it took me longer to update but this week has been pretty hectic! I'm finally free after taking finals today :) hopefully next week will be much lighter. Ok, so this chapter is a little longer than usual but i couldn't cut it off. I hope you like it and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews! Have an awesome weekend!**

**Enjoy!**

**It Feels Like I've Known You Forever**

Meredith woke up with a phone call she had been waiting for two days now. She had asked the manager of the nursing home where her mother had been staying to keep her updated on her mother's condition. She was told her mother was doing well.

Thankfully she had better days in the past week and things were going smoothly. after thanking the manager and hanging up, Meredith walked to the balcony of her room and took a sit that faced the beautiful landscape ahead of her. She stared at the trees and lakes in the background and her mind zoned out drifting to some memories and thoughts.

When Meredith came back from Europe after receiving the news that her mother had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's, she took care of her mother for a while, then started on med school and she had to take her mother to a nursing home because her condition was getting worse.

As she saw herself forced to quit the hospital, Ellis told everyone she would be traveling and writing a new book. Ellis asked Meredith not to check her in a nursing home in Boston. She didn't want anyone to know about the Alzheimer's. so they both decided that Ellis would go to a nursing home in Seattle, where she had the house they lived in when Meredith was little.

Meredith knew one of the reasons why she had doubts about going to Seattle was the fact that her mother had done her residency and worked as an attending there, everyone would know she's her daughter and it would certainly be harder for her to keep up to the expectations people could have about her.

Although it would be almost the same in any other hospital because of her mother's fame, Dr. Webber, her mother's former love still worked at Seattle and was the chief of surgery. As if that wasn't enough,most likely everyone would ask about Ellis constantly and it would be harder to keep the secret with her living in the same city.

Meredith heard people outside and as she looked at her watch she realized it was getting late for breakfast. She showered and put on some nice fresh clothes and headed downstairs where she found Derek sitting on a table.

As Derek saw her come in he smiled at her and waited for her to get some food.

Meredith went straight to Derek's table without even thinking about it.

"Hey! Good morning. I thought you had left already or something" he said with his dreamy voice.

"Hi! No, I.. Uhm, slept in a little longer." She told him with half a smile.

"Oh. It's a beautiful day isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah! It's perfect actually. What are you doing today?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I have nothing planned. Would you like to do something together?" He asked in a flirt tone.

"You know I've heard that Salt Spring Island is a great place to go to. It's got a great view to take pictures from. Would you like to go there?" He said smiling.

"That would be great"she said sounding excited. "Ok then, is it okay if we leave now?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. I'll just grab some things and we'll be good to go." She said smiling. They both finished their breakfast. Picked up a few things and left.

They arrived to Salt Spring Island one hour later. It was a really beautiful place. Derek led her to a small station were the Island map was located. He showed her Mt. Maxwell Provincial Park and they decided to go there so they could get to see the great view. Barb's Bun to have lunch. After enjoying a light conversation and walking around for a while, they took a car ride service to Mt. Maxwell.

As soon as they got off the car Meredith exclaimed "Wow! This place is beautiful! It's got an amazing view."

"It really does." He said smiling as they walked around exploring the park. Meredith got to take some great photos along with Derek.

They wandered around as they talked.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Derek asked.

"Not that i know of" she replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked her trying not to be too pushy.

"Well, my father left when i was 5 and i haven't seen him ever since. So it's very likely he re-married and had other children. But, i wouldn't know." She added with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"It's alright." She said smiling.

"What about you? Any brothers or whatever sisters?" She asked him back.

"Four sisters. It was pretty hectic in my house." He said with a smirk.

"Woow! Didn't they drive you and your father crazy?" She said giggling.

"They did! Although my dad passed away when i was a kid. So i got stuck with all the girls around." He said smiling wistfully.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Meredith whispered.

"Thank you" He said.

"So, you grew up in New York?" She asked.

"Born and raised there. It's a great city. What about you?" he replied with curiosity.

"I lived in Seattle till i was five, then my mother left with me to Boston and i stayed there until high school. She sent me to a boarding school" she replied giggling.

"Boarding school? Wow" he answered. "Yup, i was so angry at her cause she was never home, so i died my hair pink and she got so mad that she sent me away. Nothing changed though. Then i went to college and med-school and here i am." She answered.

"Wow, i'm sorry you aren't close to your mom." He said softly.

"It's alright, her priority has always been her career. It's always been that way so i never actually thought it wasn't supposed to he that way. Anyhow, despite of what she thought i turned out fine in school and everything i guess. I mean, yes i've screwed up many times, but life can't be perfect." She answered.

"Exactly. I had some rough years with my sisters and mom growing up, but, in the end you figure things out." He grinned.

They stayed talking a little more and then decided to head back to the resort when the sum was coming down. They had a nice ride with music and small talk.

When they got to the resort, both Meredith and Derek received phone calls they had to take.

"Oh it's from Seattle Grace" he said. Meredith saw the Caller ID. it was from... more updates about her mother probably.

"My mother" she said in a worried tone.

It was obvious they were both disappointed they had to leave each other right now. But they still had time to hang out.

"Bye Derek, thank you for everything. I'll see you tomorrow."

Meredith smiled as she walked away and quietly answered her phone.

"See you at breakfast time!" He grinned as he also took the call. This day had been great. They both had a great time and got to know each other better.

They had a lot in common and got along so naturally, it was really nice.

Later at night Derek was zapping through the tv but found nothing to watch, it was late but he wasn't tired.

He was actually excited, Seattle Grace had given him a great offer and e was almost sure he'd say yes. he grabbed his jacket, headphones and headed to the little spot where he had met Meredith.

Meanwhile, Meredith was trying to sleep but she couldn't. Thankfully the call was not bad news. but he kept thinking about her having to make the decision in where to go. After half an hour she decided it was hopeless to keep trying so she went outside to walk a little hoping it would help.

As Derek was heading back to his room he and Meredith bumped into each other.

"What are you doing here? It's kinda late" he asked.

"I…I couldn't sleep" she confessed "What about you?" she asked him with curiosity.

"There was nothing good on tv and i got bored, so i came to read." he said showing his book.

"Oh" she sighed.

"Meredith, are you alright?" he asked worried even though he didn't even know her that well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I've been thinking and i finally realized why I still can't make up my mind about where to go." She said tiredly as she sat in a swing.

Derek sat beside her "What is it?" he hissed.

"You know, I would really love to go to Seattle Grace. It's an excellent place, their program is the best for residents. But…I'm afraid" Meredith told him.

"Why? Because it's so far away from your home?" he said.

"Well, yes a little. But, I'm scared my mother will be right. I'm scared I won't be good enough and I'll fail." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Mer, you are not going to fail. I would be worried if you were absolutely certain about everything. The thing is, we can never know. And it's ok for you to be scared, but you shouldn't let yourself and especially not your mother to convince you that you are not good enough" he told her with a determined look.

"Derek, this is how i've lived my entire life. Struggling, doing my best. But it's never been good enough. I've never been good enough for her and it hurt me. And now, this is something i am doing for me and i'm afraid it's gonna hurt so much more if i disappoint myself." She said with tears streaming down her eyes.

She hated to cry, but she couldn't help it. Derek held her with an arm and she leaned on him.

"Mer you are going to do amazing. You'll succed and become an excellent surgeon" he said with a determined look.

"Thank you Derek. Have you thought about what you'll do?" Meredith asked.

"I think I'm gonna accept the offer and go to Seattle. i need to go somewhere else. i feel like I've been stuck in the same place and with the same people for too long" he told her.

"Too much going on with family and friends?" she asked him.

"To be honest my family is actually quite fine." He said.

She giggled softly. "Then what happened?" She inquired.

"Well, i had a girlfriend. She was...peculiar" he said sarcastically. "We had been together for like 3 years. Things weren't fine, we didn't even talk much. But we were handling it. Then she cheated on me with my best friend. And i couldn't stand it so i left her and focused on work. But after 2 months i was drained for being on call every day. So i decided i wanted a change and applied for different jobs. And now here i am" he said with a smile on his face.

"Wow, that's.. A lot" she sighed.

"Yeah, what about you? Is there anyone you left behind in Boston?" Derek asked. Meredith told him what happened with her last boyfriend.

"So i guess we both freed ourselves from the wrong people" he chuckled.

"Yeah! I think we did" she giggled along.

"I am sorry i kept you from going to sleep" she said softly.

"It's okay. I actually missed having someone to talk to like that." He said.

"Me too" she answered with a sigh as they both stood up.

They walked together, both of them in silence, not knowing what to say or do next. They got inside the lobby and into the hallway that lead to the rooms.

"Sweet dreams" Derek said coming a little closer to her.

"Good night. Sweet dreams" she said getting even closer.

He looked at her and kissed her softly, they both smiled and said nothing else, turning around and going back to their rooms. Even after all the rush if emotions that their deep conversation had unchained and then the kiss. They both slept soundly, knowing that, at least for now, everything was safe and fine in each others company.

**Well, there you go! :D I hope you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it :) I'll wait for your reviews and suggestions! Thank you so much for reading. It makes me happy to know you like and follow my story! Love, -Tammy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I couldn't update any sooner. I've been busy with projects and homework at college. I hope you all had a great week! I'm super nervous and anxious about the upcoming episodes of Grey's!OMG season 9 is almost over! So.. After calming myself I sat down and started to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's got very nice and deep intense scenes. **

**Enjoy!**

**I Trust You**

The next morning they both woke up early and rushed so they could meet for breakfast. Derek walked in and saw Meredith getting some pancakes and fruit in her plate he walked towards her smiling. As soon as she saw him, her face enlightened and she smiled widely at him. There was no denying it. They both really liked each other. But it was more than that, they understood each other. It was so easy for them to be together, everything felt so natural.

"Good morning!" she said in a lively voice.

"Hey! good morning. You look gorgeous." he replied grinning. "How did you sleep? Are you feeling better?"

"I slept great thanks. Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. I really needed to get it out and talk about it you know. it's like I had been denying there was a problem and now I feel I can finally deal with it. I just need to make up my mind." she told him and sighed.

"You will, just in time. And I'm sure you'll make the best choice." he smiled and led her to a table where they could sit and keep talking.

"I was thinking about… Going downtown today" he said softly. Even though things were so well and it seemed like they were moving in the right direction. He didn't wanted to sound clingy or demanding after the kissed they shared last night.

"Would you come with me?" he asked.

"Sure, I actually wanted to go there as well." she smiled.

" we leave by say 10?"

"I think we shall." she said laughing. "So what's up with the fancy talking.?" she teased.

"Just me being a delightful conversationalist as always." he winked and laughed with her.

"Well, may I point out you are actually good at talking?." she said with an incredibly proper British accent.

"Wow, so I guess we have a british lady over here. Where did you take that accent from? When you went to England?" he asked smiling.

"No, I managed to practice there, but I picked it up in boarding school. My mother wanted me to be a well educated and polite young lady so she sent me off to a New England boarding school full of british teachers and students." she said.

"I see. Well it suits you incredibly well!" he winked and gave he the dreamy look.

They were both all set up to leave at 10. Derek had rented a car. He gently opened the door for Meredith and made her come in.

He drove smoothly yet speeded up. Meredith loved it. She adored the way she could feel the breeze and rush yet feel so safe.

As they headed closer downtown they kept talking and listening to the music that played on the radio.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"I have absolutely no idea! Wherever we feel like going to. You pick up a place first and we'll be on our way. Wherever your gut tells you to go." he said grinning.

"Mhmm, so we're going wanderlust. I like that. Okay, what if we go near Robson Street? It sounds good and I have the feeling it might be fun." she pointed out at the city map.

"Let's go!" he smiled back at her and drove.

Derek parked the car, they got off and started walking

It was a beautiful sunny day. They smiled at each other as they walked and delicately but quickly; Derek reached out for Meredith's hand.

She didn't even think about it but naturally reached for his too and they kept moving holding hands like they had done it for years. It felt amazing and made both of them grin.

They strolled down Robson Street, checking some art galleries and stores from which they both bought a few things. When it was time for lunch, they headed to a nice Mediterranean restaurant and sat on a table overlooking the city streets.

"It's a really nice place." Meredith said.

"Yeah, it is. It's very peaceful. Well, coming from New York where things are so hectic I guess I find anywhere peaceful." he laughed.

"I find it peaceful too. I think it's because there's nothing or no one to be responsible for here. We are on vacation and it's all simple." she said sounding a little wistful, like she was already missing these days.

"Lunch was great." Meredith said as they walked off the restaurant.

"I'm glad you liked it" he smiled.

"Well, where are we heading now?" she asked curiously.

"Mhm, let's see. Ok, so now's my turn….Uhm, to the aquarius. What do your hunk about that?" he said.

"Sounds perfect!" she smiled.

"Ok then, off we go." he said as he took her hand again and they headed to the car.

Derek was amazed by how Meredith was so reflexive and kind of nostalgic at moments and then she was so sprightly when something she liked came up.

He really liked her. She wasn't pretending to be this bubbly cheerful girl that always smiled. Nor she was mopey. She was simply herself. Showing who she was and how she felt.

They headed to the aquarius. Meredith and Derek walked around observing the beautiful, amazing and even creepy creatures. Meredith was amazed by the dolphins. She really liked them, and she stayed staring for a while. Derek looked at her, she was kind of zoned out, just looking at the dolphins, he smiled and stayed beside her.

"They are so beautiful. They just flow with the water. Like there's nothing holding them back. They are so light." she said.

"Yeah, like there's no weight pulling them to another direction. They move freely." he whispered.

They locked eyes for a second and smiled.

"This place is really great Derek, thank you for bringing me here." she said.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're enjoying it." he said.

Meredith's phone rang and interrupted them. She looked at the screen and saw the name registered. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have to take this call." she apologized backing out a little.

"It's alright, take your time." Derek said smiling.

It was the manager of the nursing home. Her mother had some chest pains and the doctor had to check her and monitor her heart rate for the day. Apparently she would be fine, he had pre scripted her some meds. But she would still be monitored and the issue was that she was most times reluctant to taking her meds.

Meredith hung up the phone worried; and her face couldn't hide the feeling.

"Is there something wrong?" Derek asked.

"I… It's, I don't know. It's fine. Don't worry about it. Let's go." she said avoiding the question.

"Mer, really. What is it? You can talk to me." he said getting closer.

"I.. I can't talk about this right now. With anyone.I'm sorry but I'm fine. Seriously." she insisted letting go of his hand and stepping backwards.

"No, you're not. Why are you closing yourself like this?" he said.

"Derek could you please just let this go?. Please?!" she said holding tears back. She stood there silent for a moment.

"Ok. Let's go check what we're mission and then get something to eat. What do you think?" he asked not giving up on his worried look.

"Sure, let's go." she replied.

They arrived at the resort that evening. Meredith thanked Derek for everything and told him she'd go swim a little. He headed upstairs to read a bit.

While she was in the pool, Meredith kept thinking about her mother. She'd have to talk to her on the phone this last days she'd be staying in Vancouver. Then she'd have to plan something so she'd manage to visit her more often and get a nurse to watch her several times a day.

She then thought about the way she had treated Derek, She had been somewhat rude and he was just trying to help and be supportive. The thing was, she had never talked to anyone about this. No one but herself new about her mother's condition. It scared her, but she thought she could trust Derek. Maybe she could open up to him. Although it terrified her to death.

She headed to the cafeteria foursome iced tea and she found Derek sitting alone with a cup of coffee in his hand, staring blankly at a book. She approached to him slowly.

"Hey" she said.

"Oh, hi." he replied.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you, I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just that. This phone call, all of the phone calls. I have never talked to anyone about this. And I'm sorry. But the reason I'm afraid to open up is because I'm constantly abandoned or forgotten, and I'm tired of it. But, somehow, I think I can trust you. So I'm gonna open up with you. But I need you to remain silent about what I tell you ok?" She said and took a deep breath.

"I…Meredith, I am so sorry for what I said before.I mean, It's non of my business and I shouldn't have meddled that way. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." he said.

"No, it's alright. I need to tell someone. It's been too long keeping everything to myself." she answered.

"Okay. I just want you to know that you can trust me and I'll remain silent, don't worry. I'm here for you." he smiled a little.

"Well, It's all about my mother. It's a long story so you may want another cup of coffee." she said smiling back.

**Well, there you go! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I left you with kind of a cliff hanger, but I left the rest for next chapter. i really enjoyed writing it. I felt like it was necessary for them to argue a little and for Meredith to realize she does trust Derek and learn to do it. I also thought Derek needed to see this side of Meredith and understand her. I promise to update really really soon. Please tell me what you think! Review and give suggestions on what should happen next! I really want to know what you think -Tammy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry I couldn't update earlier! I was very busy! But I promise I'll make it up to you and update the next chapter really fast! :) Thank you all for reading and following my story. I hope you like it. Well, the first two lines are where I left the last chapter. Here you are, new steps, Mer opening up to Derek and decision making.**

**Enjoy!**

**That's All That Matters**

_"Okay. I just want you to know that you can trust me and I'll remain silent, don't worry. I'm here for you." he smiled a little._

_"Well, It's all about my mother. It's a long story so you may want another cup of coffee." she said smiling back._

"Ok. Uhm, my mother isn't on vacation, nor is she writing a book. She has alzheimer's." Meredith said with sadness.

"Oh, God. How advanced?" Derek asked concerned.

"Very. She doesn't even know who i am any more" She said with tears filling her eyes.

"Oh God. Mer i'm so sorry. I had no idea. When did it start? I'm sorry I'm asking too much, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He said

"Don't worry. No one has any idea about this. She doesn't want anyone to know and well, she has managed to alienate everybody else from her life. So it's just me left. It started when I was backpacking in Europe four years ago, she started forgetting simple things at first, but then she started to forget important things. One day she called me and asked why i wasn't back home yet, so I got worried and asked her to get tested. I still don't know how she agreed. She did and when she got the diagnosis she told me I had to help her keep it a secret, she couldn't handle it. So I did. I guess I managed to handle it and take care of everything. It's okay. She's my mother. She has barely been a part of my life but i feel good knowing i'm doing something for her. It's just that, somedays it's too hard." Meredith said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You are the most wonderful daughter she could have asked for. You are doing so much, and i can't even imagine how hard it is to be the only one who knows about it. Taking care of your mom, attending med-achool and making it as the first of your class…Mer that's admirable! Do you have any idea how strong you are?" he said encouraging her and taking her hand.

"I really don't think so. I mean, I ran away here for two weeks cause I couldn't deal with it anymore. But thank you." She said with half a smile.

He smiled at her wiping the tears from her face.

"May i ask you something more personal?" He said trying not to invade too much of her space as she was just starting to completely open up to him.

"Yeah, I mean, you already know me unbelievably well." She said.

"Is that the reason why you are so doubtful about going to seattle?" Derek asked trying to sound as delicate as posible.

"It's... not the only reason. Everything I told you before has also affected me, but... yeah. It is too." She sighed.

"It's that and the fact that there are so many things that happened while we lived in Seattle, sometimes I don't want to go back there. My mother was in a relationship with the man who is chief of surgery currently and it was quite messy. So it would be a little awkward for me, but it's not like I haven't handled awkward and worse before." she sighed and took a deep breath.

"College and Med-School were a Little overwhelming with everyone knowing who my mother was.. is. But, it's an amazing program and I don't think I should turn it down. I just need some courage to go back to Seattle." She said rambling, but this time she didn't care.

Because everything she was telling Derek was important, and it was the first time she allowed herself to tell someone new so much so easily.

"It is an amazing program. You have been through so much and you made it. You have so much courage and you're incredibly smart and beautiful and I don't think you should let any of this affect your decision. Don't let fear take away this opportunity. Do what you want. I'm sure you will be an amazing surgeon, just like her." He said and pulled closer to her.

"Thank you Derek, It means a lot to me to be able to tell you this. It's a huge releif tol et it out." Meredith smiled a Little looking at his gorgeous big blue eyes.

"And it means a lot to me that you opened up to me. I haven't talked like this with anyone before. You are a very special person and I am so glad I met you and that I'm with you ." he said and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back and smiled, tears still falling. He hugged her closely until she soothed completely, they talked a Little more and then remained silent, listening to the background music untilthey both fell asleep in the lounge sofa.

They spent the last days in Vancouver together. They went swimming, took long walks exploring the resort. Meredith took tons of pictures, many of both of them.

They also went hiking and strolled downtown having dinner and lunch in nice restaurants.

One day before leaving Vancouver, as they were heading out of the movie theater, Meredith sighed a Little and started to talk to Derek.

"I informed my decision today. This morning I sent an email and the phone call I got while we were having lunch came from the hospital to congratulate me and wish me luck ont he program." She said happily.

"Wow Mer! That's great! So…where did you decided to go in the end?" heasked hoping she would say Seattle so they would be together.

Although she didn't know where he was going either. He had just confirmed in the morning as well.

"Well, you gotta tell me where you're going too." She said flirting.

"Ok, lets both say it together." She smiled.

"I'm going to Seattle." They said in unisone. They were both incredibly happy. They stood grinning and looking at each otherwithout saying a Word for about 10 seconds. Until Derek broke the spell and pulled her colse to kiss her.

"So we're going to be together in Seattle." Meredith said smiling, excited, a Little scared but full of joy.

"We are. And I couldn't be happier." He said.

"But, I'm an intern. And you'll be an attending." She said a litte worried.

"Who cares? We'll work it out. We'll be together, that's all that matters. I love you Meredith" He grinned and gave her the dreamy look she adored.

"I love you too." she said smiling and kissed him.

They went back to the resort with their hearts pounding of excitement. They were going to start a new journey together. It wouldn't be easy. But definitely worth it. Nothing felt better tan knowing their new love could last forever.

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it! Now that the decision has been made and they are heading to their new lives in Seattle together what would you like to happen? Please review and give suggestions! nothing makes me happier :) I hope you're in for this next journey and how they manage their new lives, new relationship and all the bumps and joy in the way. Stay tuned! I'll update really soon,promise! -Tammy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I hope you're having a nice week so far. As promised, here is an early update :) I hope you like this chapter! I look forward to hearing your reviews and i will keep updating soon. cause to be honest with this two week hiatus I need more grey's! haha**

**Enjoy!**

**This Is Gonna Be Fun**

Meredith was zipping her suitcase when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She said.

"Hey! You just let strangers come into your hotel room?" He teased and kissed her.

"I knew it was you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, were you expecting me?" He kept playing along.

"Nah. But who else would come here at 8 am,?" She said giggling.

"Are you all set up?" He asked.

"Almost, just have to put some stuff into my carry-on and i'll be good to go." She said smiling.

"So, when we get to New York you're flying to Boston to pack your things and ship them to Seattle?" He asked.

"Yeah, all of the paper work is done so I will move to my mother's house in Seattle."she said.

"Well, i had my things shipped on wednesday, so they should be at my new home in Seattle by now. What do you think if I go with you to Boston and help you out?" He said smiling and with his characteristic dreamy look.

"Seriously? You already sent them? Where are you gonna live? Oh! And yeah, I would like it if you came with me." She smiled

"I rented an apartment for two months. But i'm thinking of buying a land to build a house in it." He said smiling.

"My flight from New York to Boston is at 5:00 pm. Maybe we can get you a ticket on the same plane." She smiled.

"I already bought one." He answered sheepishly.

"Huh, so you knew I'd agree for you to come with me and help?" She said teasing.

"I kinda thought you wouldn't resist the idea." He said smiling.

"Well, you were right." She grinned and kissed him.

"Ok, all set. Let's get going." Meredith said.

They left to the airport and got on time to catch the flight.

They watched a movie together during the flight, they kept talking and planning about what they would do when they arrived to Seattle. Meredith was in fact, still a little concerned about her mother.

"I don't know if her secret is going to remain a secret for much longer. Her condition is worse with every day that passes. She has very few lucid moments and if there ever was an emergency; she would be taken to Seattle Grace. Everyone knows her there!" she said.

"Mer, this may not sound good, but everyone knows your mother everywhere. it's going to be impossible to keep it a secret forever. And I don't really think it is going to affect her too much. Maybe not as much as it affects you." he said hugging her.

"You're right, I know that. Its just that I grew up watching this strong invincible woman who wouldn't break with anything. She was always so cold and hard and now she's absolutely vulnerable and alone. i try to visit her as much as I can, I go nearly every day. But it's complicated." she sighed.

"Would you like me to go with you some time? I would like to meet her, and help you make some company." Derek offered.

"You know I would have said no to anyone else, but I would like it if you did." she smiled.

"Ok,." he kissed her cheek and they finished the movie.

They arrived to Boston at 7 pm. And went straight to Meredith's apartment.

"Oh, no! I forgot there's no food." She said bitting her lip.

"No problem, we can order pizza." He said smiling.

They ate and packed for hours. Many of Meredith's things were already packed as she knew that even she wasn't sure where she'd go, she would definitely be leaving.

"Ok, we can ship everything tomorrow so we can leave on thursday." Meredith said.

"It's going to be very exciting to move to Seattle." Said Derek. "I can take you out to the ferryboats and to see my land and everything."

"Yeah! Although there's one thing i'm worried about." Meredith said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know how we're gonna manage to keep it low profile. I mean, it's gonna look awfully bad if on the first day we arrive together and everyone finds out we're dating. It's..." She says.

"Against the rules, I know. I think we're gonna make it. We can have "random" coincidental meetings through the day." He winked.

"Now that's gonna be fun. We just need to be careful not to get caught kissing in the elevator or we'll be dead!" She said laughing.

"Don't worry, we'll make a plan. And maybe with time no one will even care when it's not so secret any more." He said

"Hopefully, but for now we're gonna have to play hiding." She giggled.

"It's going to be so much fun." He said.

"No doubt!" She smiled.

They both took a look at the apartment full of boxes and collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning, they woke up early because the shipping service company would arrive to take all of Meredith's things and fly them to Seattle, by noon all there was left in the apartment was some furniture that came with it and a led TV screen that was also part of the living room hanging on the wall.

"Done." Derek said exhausted.

"Finally. But now we have almost nothing left. Well, our flight leaves tomorrow. So why don't we go out take a walk or something and we should eat! I'm starving" she said.

"I completely support your idea. Let's go! What should we have? Say...mediterranean food?" Derek suggested.

"Yum!" she exclaimed as a child that has just been offered chocolate.

"I need to take a shower first. I feel all sticky and awful" Meredith said.

"I'll take one after you come out." Derek said. I'm all sweaty too.

They had dinner and later took a walk in Boston Commons. After and hour they went back to the apartment completely exhausted.

Once again they fell asleep on the couch watching TV holding onto each other. They felt so comfortable just cuddling there. They were both excited and nervous for the things to come. But they knew what they had was something special and it could grow into so much more.

** There you go! Hope you liked it! Next chapter be prepared for their arrival to Seattle and their new job and how much fun it will be to try to keep their relationship low key! The new adventure begins! Please review and let me know what you think! Feel free to give suggestions about what should happen next! Stay tuned for next update- Tammy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for following my story. I am glad to know you like it. Here is a weekend update! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. MerDer are heading to a new beginning! excitement, happiness and some fun and unexpected friendships and encounters :) Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Quite A Perfect Day**

Meredith and Derek descended the plane and walked together holding hands smiling.

They were very excited to start their new lives in Seattle.

They headed to Derek's apartment first. Because all of his things were already there. Meredith's boxes would arrive the next day.

"So...what do you think?" He asked her excited.

"I love it!"she exclaimed "it's so nice and cozy; and it's got a great view.

"Yeah it is. I know, the view is the main reason why i rented it. But, if you liked this view you're gonna love the one from my land. I'll take you there one of these days." He said.

"I would love to see it" she replied and smiled.

There was something about her smile that he found irresistible, incredibly charming and sweet.

"How about I help you unpack what's missing?" She offered.

"You sure you wanna spend the day taking things out of boxes with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, i'm sure. Unless you don't want me to.."she said half-joking half serious.

"Of course i do! I'll get you a great lunch. Promise." He said and flashed his dreamy smile.

"Ok." She said smiling.

They spent the entire morning unpacking things, putting them into different cabinets, tables and walls. Meredith helped with the decoration. She really had a great taste in interior design; simple, delicate, elegant. Derek was fascinated with the work she had done with the apartment.

"Wow! It looks really great! It's beautiful, thank you Mer." He said

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." She replied.

"Let me make you lunch." He offered "I'm a great cook." He smirked.

"Mhmm, ok! I'll take the offer since I'm awful at cooking!" She giggled.

"Are you really that bad at cooking?"he asked surprised.

"Oh yeah i am! I swear I burn everything." She laughed.

She was so natural. He loved it. He could see himself spending several weekends with her cooking and hanging out in his apartment.

"So, tomorrow we're heading to accommodate everything in your house right?" Derek asked smiling.

"Sure, If you want to and you're not totally drained doing this." She said smiling back.

"I'm actually enjoying it." He said.

"Ok, we'll head there tomorrow then. Oh! And we have to go to the meeting with the Chief if surgery on Friday." She said.

"Oh yeah, it's like some kind of one on one talk before starting our new jobs right?"

"Exactly. I hope it'll go well." She sighed.

"It sure will. There's no reason for him not to like us. We're adorable!" He winked.

Meredith laughed.

After about half an hour she went to sleep to the guest room. They were trying to take things slowly yet they got very used to each others company really quickly. It was something magical, neither of them had experienced something like that in a relationship before and it was an amazing feeling they got just by knowing they were close to each other.

The next morning they headed to Meredith's house early so they could settle down her things and have Wednesday to rest and fill their empty

refrigerators.

"Your house is really nice!" Derek said.

"Thanks, it's actually not my house, it's my mother's. I grew up here, but i barely remember cause i was five when we moved out and...I'm

rambling I'm sorry" she blushed a little and bit her lip.

"It's fine, it's really cute when you ramble." He said smiling.

Meredith couldn't believe how dreamy he was some times. It's like he always knew what to say and even if it was a corny thing he would always make her feel great about herself.

Meredith gave Derek a full tour of her house. She showed him the different rooms and patio. As they headed back to the living room, Derek saw a framed picture of Meredith playing in the snow with her father.

"Aw, this is a cute picture. You were such a pretty little girl" he said.

"Oh, I hadn't seen that picture in years, thank you." She smiled.

"Is that you father?" He asked trying to be delicate as he knew this was an uncomfortable topic to discuss for Meredith.

"Yeah, that's him. It was the last Christmas we spent together, ten I moved to Boston with my mother and you know the story." She said wistfully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." Derek apologized.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Besides, it's not an uncommon thing. It just made me think about the Chief." She said.

"The Chief? What about him?" Derek asked.

"See, he used to work with my mother when we lived here, he knew me. So it's very likely that he'll remember me as he and my mom were close..work friends." She said.

"Oh! Well i guess that'll be on your favor." Derek said.

"I really don't mind" she said smiling.

"So, we've got tomorrow to buy some missing things and chill. Should we go to the interview together? I mean..." He asked.

"I don't know, I guess as we're going to try to keep it low-key maybe we could just meet there." She sighed.

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan."Derek answered.

"Thank you for helping me too." She said.

"You've got nothing to thank. You know i love spending time with you." He smiled.

"Me too." She said smiling.

"Want to go out for a night walk and then head back for a movie?" He asked.

"Sure! Let's go." Meredith said happily.

They took a small walk near the neighborhood and then went back to watch a movie.

Meredith looked up for the remote and dvd player in a box and accidentally found another one that contained some of her mother's belongings. She examined some of them. Books, a watch and some medical magazine articles.

After the movie Derek went back home, he had seen Meredith looking at those things an he thought to give her time to herself so she could flip through the books and adjust herself to her old house.

Meredith appreciated that detail. She loved how Derek knew when to give her some space and time of her own and how he completely understood. It was great to have found someone like him.

Wednesday was a nice hot day, they had some frozen yogurt, went to the supermarket and chilled. They had quite an important meeting on Thursday.

Meredith set her alarm early so she would have time to get all dressed up for her interview with the Chief.

She drive to the hospital early, when she walked in to the waiting area, Derek was already sitting there, he grinned as he saw her walk in.

"Good morning! You look gorgeous." He said.

"Morning! You look really great too." She smiled.

They chatted for a while until the room fell with a couple of other new employees who would be interviewed as well.

"Hey! I'm Izzie Stevens" said a blonde bubbly girl.

"I'm George O'malley" said a shy childish guy.

"Cristina Yang" said an asian girl who seemed to be very serious and self-conscious.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Grey" Mer said.

"Grey? As in Ellis.." They all asked.

"Yeah, she's my mother." Meredith said.

They all stared at her in shock for about two seconds.

"I'm Derek Shepherd." He said trying to break the awkward moment.

"You're not an intern right?" George asked.

"No, I'll start as an attending." Derek said.

"Oh. Well i guess it's just the five of us whom the Chief called today." Izzie said.

They all started to go inside and talk to the Chief.

Izzie, and George talked with Meredith for a little while. They left after they finished their interviews. Cristina was called and Meredith and Derek stayed talking softly.

Then Derek was called and Cristina stayed with Meredith.

"So, you and Shepherd are what? Best friends, he's your boyfriend?" Cristina said irreverently.

"I...no, he's, we met before. We're friends." Meredith said nervously.

"You sure? Cause for the way you look at each other I'd swear he is your boyfriend." She smirked.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything if he is. It's good actually, you know to have someone who understands the job." Cristina smiled.

"Well, i gotta go. See you around Meredith nice meeting you!" She said and left.

"Bye Cristina, nice meeting you too!" Meredith smiled back and waved.

It was strange, yet she liked the fact she seemed to have made a new friend.

Derek walked out of the Chief's office and Meredith couldn't help but smile. Derek smiled back and went to sit beside her.

"Meredith Grey?" Chief Webber called.

She stood up and went into his office.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning. I can't believe i have the daughter of Ellis Grey in the residency program. You were so little the last time I saw you. How's your

mother?" He said.

"She's great thank you. I'm happy to be here." She replied with a little smile.

They talked for several minutes. When Meredith left the room Derek was sitting waiting for her. He discretely smiled.

"Hey, uhm. May I have a word with the two of you?" Webber asked.

"Uh yeah, sure." They both answered.

"Well, Derek I know you well cause you were my student in med-school and Meredith I know you since you were a child. I don't want to meddle into your business but i observed both of you while you were waiting and I couldn't help but think... Are you together?" He asked shyly and smiling.

Neither Meredith not Derek saw this coming. They were a little shocked, but he was smiling, he didn't seem upset.

They looked at each other and knew they had to tell the truth.

"We met while on vacation in Vancouver. We became friends and have been dating for a month" Derek explained.

"We have no intention in letting this affect us professionally; we know it's against the rules and we planned to keep it low-key to avoid inconveniences." Meredith stated.

"Yeah, as you know, interns and attendings can't be involved. But since you two knew each other before coming here it's... A different situation. I do not see a problem with the two of you dating. But I have to ask you to be discrete while you are working and not do anything that may jeopardize your careers. You know how people can be and nurses love to gossip." He laughed a little

"Don't worry Dr. Webber. We will remain extremely professional inside the hospital." Derek and Meredith said.

"Well. That's all. If you need anything please don't doubt to tell me. You can trust me you know?" He said.

"Thank you Dr. Webber." Meredith said.

"Have a good day. Oh, and Meredith, say hi to your mother for me will you?" He asked smiling.

"I sure will. Good bye Dr. Webber, have a good day" she answered.

"Good day Dr. Webber." Derek smiled back and they both left.

"Oh God. I thought he was gonna get pissed off!" Meredith said.

"Me too. But he's just great!" Derek exclaimed.

"This is perfect. Now we still have to be discrete but it doesn't have to be a secret we keep to ourselves anymore!" She grinned.

"Yeah! It's perfect. See? I told you we would make it work and figure it out." H evinced and kissed her.

"You were right." She kissed him back.

They headed downtown to have dinner. This, after all...had been quite a perfect day.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I took your suggestions :) Please review! I love reading your comments and suggestions, they make my day! Have a great week start and stay tuned for next chapter!-Tammy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a week! It's just been absolutely crazy between Uni, helping organizing a UN model, dance and you know...life. So I really hope this chapter makes it up to you for my lack of speedy updating this past week. Thank you all for following my story, reviewing and taking your time to read it! It makes my day to know you like it! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**First Day**

"Hey! Good morning!" Derek said as he entered Meredith's living room.

"Hey!" She smiled when she saw him come in.

"Are you ready? First day at work today!" He grinned.

"You know, i was absolutely terrified until we spoke to the Chief, but I'm still a little worried on how we are gonna manage not to make it look to obvious you know?" She said biting her lip.

"Mer, we'll make it work, believe me." He flashed his best dreamy smile and that was enough for her, she knew that somehow, he was actually going to be right and they would make it through.

"Ok I'm ready!" She said running to the hall.

"You look gorgeous,you'll be the prettiest and smartest intern." He winked.

"You'll be the best attending as well." She said

"I know, i'm irresistible." He smirked

"Hey!" She pushed him slightly

"You love our inside jokes." He said.

"Yeah, i do" she said giggling.

They went through the door and got into the car, Derek drove them to the hospital.

"Ok, so we're driving together but i think we should enter a little separately you know, and of course we won't pretend we don't know each other, we will talk and everything, but no kissing in the hospital." She said

"Ok, deal." He said smiling.

After Derek parked the car in the parking lot they both stayed in silence in the car for a few seconds.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." She smiled.

They climbed of the car and walked through the doors of Seattle Grace.

It was hectic inside, everyone was busy running from one side to another.

They took separate paths glancing at each other one last time.

"Hey! You're Meredith right?. We met at the interview day. Izzie Stevens." said the tall blond shaking hands with Meredith.

"Hey! yes, It's me. Yeah, i remember you. Are you one of Bailey's interns too?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, I am." Izzie smiled.

"You're with Bailey too?" the friendly guy whose name Meredith couldn't remember asked.

"Yeah, we are." they said in unison.

"I'm George. and you're Meredith and Izzie right?" he stated.

"Yeah."

"You three are with the nazzi?" Crisitna approached.

"Oh hi, you were at the interview too." said Izzie.

"Yeah, there's someone else with us right? It's five interns." Meredith said.

"I'm the fifth" said a smiling guy, he was good-looking, he had the classic player look but Meredith wasn't there to judge anyone, she actually found him friendly, he reminded her of a college friend who was almost always troubled but was an amazing person.

They headed to the nurse station where a petite woman was waiting for them.

"I'm Dr. Bailey, I suppose you five are my interns, let's get going I don't have time to waste." she said bitterly.

"No wonder she's the nazzi." Alex said and made the group giggle.

Bailey guided them through the hospital, showing them the most important areas and the places where they'd mostly be running through.

Meredith looked around and even though it was so different, she could still remember some parts of this place, she had spent many hours in the OR galleries coloring over used charts.

"Ok, now I'm gonna assign you to some attendings after we go to the pit and check the new cases that arrive.

"Stevens and Grey, you'll be going to neuro." Bailey said.

Meredith smiled slightly, she was happy to get to be with Derek on the first day at work, but it suddenly hit her that it may not be as easy as she thought. This was going to be a test, she had to play cool and be completely professional.

Derek saw them come and locked eyes with Meredith, he smiled slightly as well.

They worked on the case and both Meredith and Izzie got to scrub in and watch the surgery standing beside Derek, every now and then; Meredith and Derek would glance at each other and smile with their eyes. It wasn't as hard as they had thought. At least for now.

After they went out of the surgery they stayed with Derek talking for a little while.

"So, what did you think?" he asked excited.

"That was so cool." Izzie said.

"It was amazing, it's such a high, I mean we've practiced on cadavers, watched videos and read about it so many times on med-school, but standing here and actually seeing it happen in front of you is..." she said in awe.

"I'm gad you enjoyed it. It is, it's amazing to perform a surgery." he said smiling.

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd. Goddbye." Izzie said walking towards the cafeteria. "Meredith are you coming?" she said noticing Meredith was still standing outside the OR.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm coming!" she said rushing behind her.

"You really liked neuro didn't you?" Izzie asked.

"I loved the surgery, it was great." Meredith pointed out.

Izzie made no further comment. Meredith felt a little bit of tension and decided to change the subject. "Oh, there's everyone else, let's go get some lunch."

"sure, let's go." Izzie said in a bubbly voice.

"Hey, how was neuro" Cristina asked.

"It was great! I enjoyed it, Meredith loved it." Izzie said.

"Really?" everyone asked.

"Yeah it's pretty interesting. What about you?" Meredith said.

"Cardio is the best!" Cristina said.

"Yeah. it was pretty cool." Alex added.

"I was in the pit with Bailey, trauma is good too." George said.

They headed upstairs, Meredith took the elevator along with some interns and residents.

"Hey, did you see the new neuro attending? he's so dreamy" one of them said.

"Oh yeah, totally! he's super cute." replied another one.

"You better not get your hopes up. He's got a girlfriend. He told so to another attending." a third one said.

"Ugh, too bad. Never mind, some of the interns aren't that bad either" one added.

Meredith couldn't help but smile a little. It made her feel so great that Derek had made sure everyone knew he had a girlfriend. He really was a great guy.

"Hey! wake up! we're here" Cristina said.

"Yeah."Meredith answered vaguely and got off the elevator.

"So, you and McDreamy are dating?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Why do..how..ugh fine whatever, yes we are, we met about two months ago on vacation and we started dating, then we found out we'd be both working here and we decided to keep going. I finally admitted it. Are you happy now?" Meredith said a little annoyed.

"Ok, don't get so sensitive, I think it's great, I mean, he can teach you stuff and give you tips outside of the hospital."

"We actually don't talk only about medicine you know, but yeah I suppose, but that's not why I'm with him." Meredith stated.

"So, you're keeping it low key.?" Cristina asked.

"Trying to." Meredith said.

"You know it's inevitable for everyone to know eventually right?"

"Yeah, we know, but, we thought it's better for it to be public eventually instead of on the very first day with everyone gossiping." she said.

"I totally get it. You wanna go to Joe's across the street later while we're on a break?" Cristina suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Meredith smiled.

The first 24 hours went by incredibly quickly. There were 12 more to go.

"What are we doing today Dr. Bailey?" George asked.

"The one's who were on neuro will switch to cardio and vice versa, O'Malley, you can go to peers or ortho today."

"Ah, finally!" he said a little too loud making Bailey turn around with a pissed expression.

While Meredith was on cardio she got paged to neuro along with Izzie.

Yesterday's patient had collapsed again.

"Dr. Stevens, Dr. Grey. I'm going to need your help on this, go run some tests and try to find out the source of the bleeding on the patient. You'll get to scrub in if you do so."

"Great." Izzie said.

"We should probably get started." Meredith added.

They were halfway done and Meredith got paged. "I'll be back right now" she said.

"Ok." Izzie stayed reading and checking stats.

"Dr. Shepherd. You paged?" she asked when she arrived to the nurse station.

"Yeah, I wanted you to take a look at some scans." he said leading her into the X-ray room.

"This is so not taking a look at the scans" she said as he kissed her.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold any longer." he smirked.

"Thank you, for letting people know you have a girlfriend. It made me feel good to know all of the other interns won't be chasing you around." she laughed.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't have stood it any more! It was two hours of constant staring at me, I was annoyed. So I had to scream it to another attending." H winked.

They worked hard and left completely drained to the changing room.

"We better leave or it's gonna start getting suspicious." she said pulling away from him.

"You're probably right, I'll see you in a couple of hours ok?" he said kissing her one last time.

She giggled. "Ok, seriously now, bye!" she said pulling away and leaving as randomly as possible.

"What took you so long?" Izzie asked.

"I had to take a look at some scans." Meredith lied.

"What did they look like?"

"Uhm, the massive bleeding is across the temporal lobe." she said.

"We kind of already know that. Ok, I'm sorry, but, what's up with you and Shepherd?" Izzie said a little annoyed.

" What?!" Meredith said upset.

"The staring and you being all sprightly after the surgery, come on, we work together, I think we should be honest from the start." Izzie said.

"Ok ,fine. You see, we already know each other, we met on vacation months ago and started dating, so now we're trying to keep it low-key because everyone in this place whispers and gossips as you may have already noticed." Meredith said interrupting her speech to take a breath. "..so.. I'd appreciate it if it remained that way at least until we're more settled with our jobs. And in case you're wondering, we're being strictly professional so don't think I'll be favored by him." she finalized.

"Wow, you ramble, haha, I do to. It's okay, It's actually kind of exciting and fun. Don't worry, I'll be quiet, thank you for telling me. I'm sorry I thought wrong of you." she said.

"It's fine. Now let's get back on the case."

They worked for an hour more until they had a firm diagnosis.

"Ok, let's show it of to your boyfriend." Izzie teased.

"Zip it." Meredith teased.

Their diagnosis was perfect, they both scrubbed into the surgery and helped to hold the suction.

Finally the shift was over. It had been a hectic day and a half. Yet they had made it. Derek waited for Meredith in the paring lot, she was almost dragging herself until she reached the car.

"I'm completely exhausted." she said.

"I can tell" he said hugging her from behind.

"Let's go home." she said.

Derek drove to Meredith's house, when he reached the driveway of her house he look at her, she was fast asleep. He climbed of the car and carried her.

"What are you doing?" she said when she felt his arms on her back.

"Taking you to sleep." he smiled.

"I may be saying this cause I'm sooo sleepy, but you truly are McDreamy." she smiled.

"What?"

"That's what they call you in the hospital" she yawned.

"Well I'm your McDreamy." he smiled and kissed her.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! next time they're visiting Mer's mom :) Thank you all for following my story, taking time to read and review, you are the best! Please let me know what you think! You know reviews make my day! :D Hope you all have a great friday and weekend! Stay tuned, I' ll update away sooner this time, pinky promise!- Tammy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone! :D Hope you all had a great weekend! Well, here you are a new chapter. Thank you all so much for following my story and reviewing! It makes me really happy to know you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

**She Doesn't Know Who I Am**

Meredith woke up a little anxious, today was the day she'd be taking Derek to the nursing home with her. No one else knew about her mother, so nobody but her would ever visit her. Or so she thought.

"Hey, you ready?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, i am." She sighed.

"Hey Mer, are you sure you want me to come with you? I'll get it if you..." He hissed.

"Please come with me. I... Need you with me; and i want you to meet her." Meredith said forcing a smile.

"Ok, let's go then sweetie." He offered his hand and Meredith took it, they walked together to the driveway and climbed into Derek's car.

It was a short drive to the nursing home. Meredith had only come once since she moved to Seattle, work had been keeping her extremely busy

and with no extra time on her schedule to do anything but sleep or eat a little.

"Good morning Miss Grey. It's nice to see you here." The manager said.

"I'll get nurse Abbey for you." She added.

"Good morning." Meredith said.

"Oh, I see you brought someone with you. Good morning!" The jid woman said.

"Good morning mam." Replied Derek.

"Yes! This is Derek, my boyfriend." Meredith smiled slightly.

"Hello miss Grey. It's nice to see you." said the nurse coming into the room.

Meredith introduced Derek to her.

"How has she been?" Mer asked.

"Uhm, she's had pretty rough days lately, she was only lucid on tuesday. She's forgetting more things so...uhm, it's likely today she won't.."

"Know who i am." Meredith completed holding tighter to Derek's hand.

Derek pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

They walked together toward Ellis' suite.

"It's a nice place." Derek commented trying to lighten Mer's mind from the news.

"It is, i'll show you around later. It's got beautiful gardens."she said .

"Good morning Ellis, you have visitors." The nurse said.

"Visitors? But i have a surgery later. I don't have much time. Make it quick please." Ellis responded.

"I'll leave you alone, call me if you need anything." The nurse said and walked away.

Meredith took a deep breath, never letting go of Derek's hand and entered the room.

"Hi mom, how have you been?" Meredith said.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Ellis replied drily.

"It's me mom, Meredith."

"Meredith? I'm sorry are you a new intern? I like your name though. It's a pretty name." She said.

"I.. Thank you." Was all that Meredith could say. Her eyes filled with tears at the aknowledgment that her mother didn't recognize her at all. She hung to Derek's arm, who surrounded her with his other arm.

"And you are...?" Eliis said looking at Derek.

"Derek Shepherd, nice to meet you " said Derek.

"Are you a Doctor too?" Ellos asked.

"Yes mam, just finished my residency on neuro." He smiled.

"Mhm, neuro, smart boy, very ambicious and determined." Ellis smiled approving.

They talked about surgery for a while, Ellis told them about a clinical trial she "was developping" which was actually her biggest success. Meredith remembered her mother recieved the Harpery Avery award when she was in elementary school. Ellis missed her recitals that year because she was too busy with the final editin of her research papers.

Derek was serving them some coffee and suddenly Ellis became partially lucid out of nowhere.

"Meredith! What are you doing here?! Aren't you supossed to be at college? Spring break is over!" Ellis said in a warning tone.

"Mom? Mom, hi" Meredith smiled and her eyes brightened as she saw her mother recognize her.

Derek stood still holding the coffee cups, not wanting to ruin anything.

"So? What is your excuse for skipping college? I'm not paying that tuition in vain young lady!" Ellis said.

"Mom, I graduated college already. I went to med school remember? I just graduated from med school last summer and started my residency at Seattle Grace" Meredith claimed.

"You what? You.. Went to med school? But i thought you hated it? And you're working at Seattle Grace?" Ellis asked surprised.

"Yes mom, i actually love it. I grauated top of my class and started to work two weeks ago. i'm doing great." Meredith added excited.

"That's good, it is such a relief to know you're not wasting your life." Ellis said.

"It's great." Meredith said smiling.

Ellis turned around and saw Derek. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's..."

"I'm Derek Shepherd, nice to meet you Dr. Grey." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you a doctor as well?" Ellis asked.

"Yes I am, Meredith and I work at Seattle Grace together." He said.

"Uhm, good. So as you are both doctors i guess i shouldn't worry about him being a distraction for your career." Ellis said drily. "Are you a resident?" Ellis asked.

"Just finished my residency in neuro." Derek replied feeling weird saying the same again to the same person. He couldn't imagine how

overwhelming it must be for Meredith to do it all the time.

"Oh, so you're her boss. How did you too meet may i ask?" Ellis said a little harshly.

"We met in Vancouver while i was in vacation mom. Before i moved here." Meredith said.

"Oh, so you're not taking advantage of her, that's better to hear." Ellis said.

"Sorry" Meredith muttered to Derek after her mother's comment.

"I moved in to the old house and..." Meredith added but stopped when she saw her mother's lost gaze. She was gone again.

"I'm sorry, i...what were you saying?" Ellis said.

"I...i'll leave you now mom. I'll come back next week okay? Take your meds and tell the nurse if you need something alright?" Meredith said holding Ellis' hand.

"Okay, i will. I... You look a lot like me when i was younger." Ellis said with a smile.

Meredith froze, tears forming an one of them fell as she couldn't hold it anymore."I love you mom, take care." Mer said standing up from the chair.

"I will, don't worry." Ellis told her daughter in an unusual warm voice.

"Good bye Dr. Grey, it was nice meeting you." Derek said.

"Good bye." Ellis answered and looked away through her window.

As they left the room, Meredith tilted her head and let a sob come out. Derek hugged her closely and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm used to her forgetting things, it's just that...she'd never forgotten me completely before you know? She didn't recognize me." Meredith said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shhh, it's okay" Derek soothed her.

"Thank you for coming with me." She said.

"There's nothing to thank. I'm here for you, i'm not leaving okay? I love you."he said.

"I love you too."

They left the nursing home and as they were walking out to the driveway Meredith froze seeing someone she thought she'd never see at the nursing home, because no one but her and now Derek knew about her mother's condition. Richard Webber entered asking to visit Ellis. The manager seemed to know him. Why hadn't he told her anything yet?

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think and give suggestions about what you believe should happen next! I'll update soon! Stay tuned for next chapter and once again thank you all for taking your time to read my fanfic. -Tammy **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy you follow the story. Well, here you are a super speedy update. Let's just say that a holiday fitted perfectly on my updating plans :) I hope you like this chapter. It is, as the title says, a sudden impact. Yet i felt something like this needed to happen. Please let me know what you think! Have a great night/morning/afternoon depending on where you live! **

**Enjoy!**

**Sudden Impact**

**_previously..._**

**_"Thank you for coming with me." She said._**

**_"There's nothing to thank. I'm here for you, I'm not leaving okay? I love you."he said._**

**_"I love you too."_**

**_They left the nursing home and as they were walking out to the driveway Meredith froze seeing someone she thought she'd never see at the nursing home, because no one but her and now Derek knew about her mother's condition. Richard Webber entered asking to visit Ellis. The manager seemed to know him. Why hadn't he told her anything yet?_**

Meredith walked towards Richard, Derek didn't stop her. She stood beside Richard and asked Firmly yet politely "Dr. Webber, what are you doing here?".

"Meredith, hi..I, do you have a couple of minutes? I want to talk to you about this." He said nicely.

"I do, how do you know about my mother? Did she tell you? I don't understand." She said.

"First of all I want to apologize for not telling you sooner, I just didn't know how to or.." he started.

"It's…I just want to know." She said.

"Well, Meredith, your mother and I were close friends when you lived here." He said.

"You, you were with her right? When my father left and…you had an affair with her." Meredith stated.

"Yes, but, even after you two left, we never lost touch, we remained as friends. Meredith I am so sorry, I had no idea you knew about all of this." He said.

"Well, my mother unintentionally told me everything one day she was talking as if we were living 20 years ago. But, I don't want to talk about this now. I just want to know why you're here. Not that I want you to leave but.." Meredith replied.

"I understand completely. It's… Well. About two years ago, one day your mother was completely lucid, she called me, she asked me to come talk to her and she told me about her diagnosis. She said she wanted me to know in case you couldn't be reached for an emergency." He sighed.

"Oh, I.. I never thought she'd tell anyone, I mean, we did everything very carefully so that this would remain a secret between her and me, but…I'm glad she trusted someone else with this." Meredith said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just thought..." The chief said.

"It's okay." She said with a smile.

"Well, I;m leaving now. Nice seeing you Chief Webber." Meredith said.

"Go, thank you Meredith." Richard said.

She gave him a confused look.

"For letting me share this with you." He said.

She smiled and turned around looking for Derek, he was waiting sitting in a sofa. They left together, Meredith somehow felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her arms, it was still a secret, yet she wasn't the only one who knew, now she had Derek and the chief to talk to.

A few weeks later, Meredith and Derek were driving to the supermarket on a weekend. Traffic stopped and they saw some people started to run in the opposite direction, others were gathered in a big crowd. None of the cars ahead were moving. Derek turned off the car and they decided to go take a look.

"Somebody please help! There's two kids trapped in between!" A woman screamed.

They ran towards the crowd and saw that an old store was falling down. Something had caused the structure to collapse.

They got closer and saw a kid hanging from the staircase, which was almost completely destroyed. Derek approached to the Little boy.

"Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd, I'm a doctor, we both are." He said pointing at Meredith with his sight.

"I'm gonna need you to jump ok? I'll catch you, don't worry. But you have to be quick." Derek said.

"I'm scared." The Little boy wined.

"I know you are sweetie, but you have to do this okay? Just look at Derek, don't look down or anyone else. He'll catch you." Meredith said trying to sooth the child.

"Ok, I'll do it." Said the Little boy.

"You gotta jump at the count of three okay?...One…two…three!" Derek exclaimed and the kid let go and fell into his arms. But as the boy jumped, the remaining structure started to fall apart, making one of the columns stumble.

"Hannah!, my sister! She's up there with me!" screamed the boy.

Derek passed him to the paramedics quickly and came back, Meredith got deeper inside to get the Little girl.

"Meredith" Derek said with anguish.

"I'm here, Derek, there's a Little girl here" Meredith explained.

"Yes, it's the boys sister, Mer get out now, it's too dangerous." He commanded.

"I can't leave her like that!" she said.

"Ok sweetie I need you to jump now!" Meredith said and the girl jumped into her arms. Meredith started to run, she almost reached the entry passing the girl to Derek, but something hit her, she let out a scream and fell to the ground hitting her head and losing conciousness.

"Mer!" Derek screamed and reached to her, he lifted her and carried her to the ambulance in less tan 5 seconds. They administered her oxygen and some meds, she regained conciousness quickly, she opened her eyes and winced because of the pain.

"We're almost there honey, we're going to the hospital, you'll be alright." Derek told her.

They arrived to the hospital, Cristina was waiting outside for the emergency cases along with some interns. She and Meredith had become really close friends in short time. There was something special and somehow weird between them, they understood each other so well.

The ambulance doors opened and Cristina saw Derek and Meredith. "What the hell happened!?" she asked.

"There was an accident, a falling structure, she went to save the remaining Little girl, but something hit her and made her fall against the floor, she hit her head, she was unconcious for a couple of minutes, but she's awake now. I want to make sure he doesn't have a serious concussion." Derek said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. You go, they need you for an internal head bleeding." Cristina said and left with Meredith so she would get examined.

Meredith's scans came out and the doctors examined them. Everything appeared to be fine, they'd have to wait after the medication effects ceased to evaluate her responses.

Meredith fully recovered conciousness, the doctors started to ask her basic questions, name, date, occupation, where she lived…She answered all of them with no problem. She seemed to be fine. Then they started asking further questions to check better, where she grew up, where she attended high school and college, things she did in the summer…

"Dr. Grey, do you know where we are? You work here." A doctor said.

"I…I'm not sure, i remember not being sure about where to go to work and then i think i decided to go to Seattle, are we here? I'm already working here? I am right?" she asked confused.

"Yes, you have been working here for the past two months" the doctor said.

"Oh, I, I think I'm living in my mother's old house then? I'm sorry I don't remember this."

Cristina entered the room.

"Meredith, it's me. Cristina, do you remember me?" she asked concerned.

"Uhm, I…I don't.. I'm sorry." Meredith said with anguish.

"It's strange, this happens sometimes, both her long and short-term memory are fine, she knows who she is, where she lives and everything, yet she seems to have forgotten not all but most of the latest events, she's showed some confusion starting with details from before she came here to work. The las three months are a blurry to her. We'll keep watching her tonight, but this is not irreversible, she remembers some things, with some therapy and help from her friends and significant others, she may remember everything, but it's just a possibility." The doctor told Cristina.

"I..okay, we'll do it, we'll help her. She'll recover those details, it'll come to her." Cristina said.

"Anyhow, she's in all faculties to do her job, she doesn't need suspension from the residency program. She's perfectly capable of doing everything by herself, there are just some lagoons of certain recent events."

Cristina told Derek what the doctors had said. He was concerned. So she didn't remember many recent things, but she had been with him every day for the last three months. She wouldn't forget him. He tried to calm himself before entering to Meredith's room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm doing better, thank you." She smiled slightly.

"That's good, you'll be going home tomorrow and start work in the afternoon." He said.

"Oh, that's great! I don't want to miss anything. Uhm, are you the other doctor who attended me?" she asked.

Derek's face turned pale. "Mer, don't you recognize me? It's me Derek" he said nervously.

"I…should I know you? I'm sorry, i don't remember you. You look familiar though, but no…I'm sorry I really don't know you" She said sadly when she saw Derek's face.

This couldn't be happening, she couldn't not know him. The doctor said she may recover those memories completely. Yet it was merely a possibility, Derek knew it well, he had a case just like that with a cheerleader, but the girl never got to remember those things. Everything started to spin around him. He couldn't lose her, not like that.

**Cliff hanger i know! So...I know this may have been unexpected and crazy and whatever you want to call it, but believe me, this store needed this, I wanted something like this to happen. Because things are never picture perfect, especially in real life, and i wanted this to be more real, so yeah... I added some drama. The best/worst part is that I understand why Shonda does what she does now, It's kind of exciting to write this kind of things haha. I promise it will be worth it. Please review! comment and let me know what you think about this! I'll update soon! Thank you all for taking your time and reading this! -Tammy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner! I had a calc final it was huge and well i didn't have time to write. I want to thank you all for supporting my story and sticking around to keep reading the updates. It makes my day to know you like it and you read it. I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry if I make you suffer a little. But, things will go in the right direction I Promise!**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't You Remember?**

Derek stayed wide awake the entire night, he couldn't get himself to sleep. How could he? Meredith didn't know who he was. The doctors had said it was possibly just confusion, maybe she would know who he was today, maybe she' wake up an remember absolutely everything.

He was a neurosurgeon, he knew this things happened, perhaos it was simply the shock of the concusion, she would be alright she would remember him and things would go back to normal. But, what if she didn't? What if she woke up and still had no idea of who he was.

What if even if she made an effort, she wouldn't remember him. Everything they had, the beautiful memories from Vancouver and Seattle, all lost. The three most amazing months of his life taken away. Because, what was the point if she couln't recall them? Derek spent the night pacing back amd forth thinking, he couldn't let this happen, he would do everything in his power to get Meredith to remember, and...if she didn't, he would fight like hell to get her all over again.

He went to Mer's room, she was still asleep, curled up in the hospital bed. It had been a cold night, he grabbed an extra blanket and covered her.

Derek sit down on the couch in the bedroom waiting for her to wake up. One hour later, she woke up and smiled when she saw him. Derek smiled back, he didn't want to get his hopes up but that smile brightened his day.

"Hey, good morning, how are you feeling today?" He asked

"Much better thank you, my head has stopped aching, but i still feel a little weird." She said.

"Don't worry, it's normal after a contusion like that. You'll feel great in no time. I'll make sure of that, you're getting released today! You can come

back to work tomorrow." He said smiling trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, they said so yesterday, that's great thank you...Dr. Shepherd." She said reading the name tag on Derek's lab coat.

"Derek. You called me Derek since we met" he said looking for recognition in her eyes.

"Derek...Derek... It sounds so familiar."

"You still don't remember me, do you?" He asked.

"I...no.. I'm sorry." She said.

"We'll get you there...soon, you will. I...have to complete some charts, i'll let Bailey know you're awake." He said.

"Oh, okay, see you later." She smiled slightly.

Derek left the room with his heart in pieces, he couldn't stand it. It was too painful to see her and not being able to kiss her and hold her because

she might freak out.

Meredith was discharged at noon. Bailey entered to her room before letting her leave.

"How are you feeling?" Bailey asked.

"Much better thank you. Although it still feels a little weird not being able to remember everything."

"I know it does, but hopefully it will all come back to you. We've analyzed all of your tests, it's not severe. It's just confusion. As you're getting

back to work tomorrow it will possibly help." Bailey said trying to make her feel better.

"I really hope so." Meredith replied.

Derek saw her packing up some things and went to her room for a last try.

"Hey! You're almost ready to go." He said.

"Yeah, i'm coming back to work tomorrow." She replied.

"That's great. We've missed you today." He said smiling slightly.

"Oh, uhm, thank you." She replied.

"You're an amazing doctor." He smirked.

"Thank you. I never thought so. Derek.. Why are you being so nice to me?" She questioned.

"Because, it's... You still don't remember, but, we've already met in Vancouver and we work together..."

"Oh have we? I am sorry. I'm still confused. That's...good. It's weird not being able to remember some things you know? I hope it gets better. I

would hate to know i've forgotten something very important."

"Well, you have..." He whispered saddly.

"I'm sorry, i wish i could..." She said.

Derek's pager came off interrupting.

"I have to go now. I guess i'll see you tomorrow. Take care Mer." He said sweetly.

"See you tomorrow."

As he was walking out of the room he bumped into Cristina.

"How is she? Does she remember anything yet?" She asked.

"No. I...thought she would for a second but she didn't. It's... I we have to make her remember.." He said frustrated.

"She will remember. We'll make her remember." Cristina reassured.

"We have to. I can't let her forget what happened. I...love her. And se doesn't even know how we met or everything we've been through this

months..i...have to leave." Derek said and walked away.

Cristina went into Meredith's room. She had picked up her things and was heading out.

"Hey!" Cristina greeted.

"Hey."

"Feeling any better?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, thought this kind of confusion isn't going away. Dr. Shepherd, Derek, he told me we met before, but i don't remember." Meredith stated.

"They told us it would be that way. You..might get those memories back. But hey! Look at the bright side. You're coming back to work tomorrow." Cristina said.

"Yeah i guess that's great." Meredith said.

"Of course it is! We will be assisting and scrubbing in on some surgeries, it's fantastic!"

"You're right. It will. Thank you." Meredith said.

"Someone's gotta help you out. You'll remember everything, hopefully. We'll work for it." Cristina said smiling a little.

"Thank you..Cristina right?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Mer." She said and left.

"Bye."

Meredith took her purse and walked out to get a cab.

She saw Derek sitting on a bench outside the main entrance. He was taking a sip of coffee. He seemed worried.

"Bye Derek"

"Meredith! How will you get home?"

"I"ll get a cab or whatever." She replied.

"I have some free time. I have a surgery later. I can take you home if you like." He offered.

"I...don't want to bother you." She said.

"You won't. Don't worry. Come on, my car's parked right here." He pointed at his car.

"I..ok thank you." She smiled and walked with him.

Derek felt his heart raise, she had accepted to go with him. Maybe he'd have the chance to talk a little more to her so she could remember something...anything. She had to. He wasn't giving up on her.

**Well, there you go. I know it's hard to read, I fell so sad for Derek as I wrote it, but I promise this will be worth it, this storyline has a good direction and I'm sure you'll love it. It's kind of a cliffhanger again but I will update the next chapter really soon! That's a promise cause I have it almost done :). I would be really grateful and happy if you could please review! I want to know how you feel about the story, any suggestions are welcome! Have a nice weekend!- Tammy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour! bonsoir! depending on where you live! Hope you all had an amazing weekend! First of all, I wanted to thank you for following and reviewing my story! it makes me really happy to know you enjoy it and are up for this storyline! :) I'm sorry if i'm making you suffer with this events but trust me, this story needed it and I had kinda planned for it to happen a while ago. Well, Mer is recovering now...and i won't say moe cause ei don't wanna spoil it for you haha :) Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Drive By **

_Previously..._

_"I"ll get a cab or whatever." She replied._

_"I have some free time. I have a surgery later. I can take you home if you like." He offered._

_"I...don't want to bother you." She said._

_"You won't. Don't worry. Come on, my car's parked right here." He pointed at his car._

_"I..ok thank you." She smiled and walked with him._

_Derek felt his heart raise, she had accepted to go with him. Maybe he'd have the chance to talk a little more to her so she could remember something...anything. She had to. He wasn't giving up on her._

They got inside his car and Derek started driving.

"My adress is..." She said.

"I...know your adress." He said.

"Uhm...how...do?"

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to freak you out. I've been at your house before, you invited me." He said.

"Oh, sure. I'm sorry. I feel so bad for not remembering." She bit her lip.

"It's alright, hopefully you will soon." He said.

"That's what Cristina said." Meredith answered with a little smile.

Derek doubted about telling her more. But then he started to think that since she'd be going back to work tomorrow, it would be harder to find

enough time to talk privately.

"You...went to Vancouver to take a break, so did I. We stayed at the same resort. That's where we met" he told her.

"Oh, I remember booking a room for a Vancouver resort. So...yeah, i went there, but it's all blurry..." She sighed.

"It's great that you remember something." He grinned.

They arrived at Meredith's house. Derek parked on the driveway and helped her carry her bag inside her house.

"Thank you for bringing me here Derek."

"You're welcome. I'm glad i could help." He smiled.

"I guess i'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

"Sure, take care Mer." He said holding himself back from kissing her. He couldn't do it yet.

He didn't want to scare her. At least she had

remembered more now, but he wanted to take things on her pace. Although he wished she'd remember everything sooner.

Having to keep distance from her was killing him.

He went into his car and drove back to the hospital. Meanwhile, Meredith went inside her house. She went to freshen up, took a bath and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. She spent the night revieweing some of her medical notes from the past three months, she could find them because they were all over her dining room table.

Later on she watched some TV and went to bed. It felt weird.

It was like a part of her life had been washed away, leaving only pieces and small flashbacks as hints. Cristina had been supportive, Meredith liked her, they could become good friends she thought.

And Derek, Derek was so...gentle and sweet, but there was something else about him that madr her feel...she didn't know how to explain. All she knew was that she wanted to remember more.

The next morning, Meredith went to work early, she found Izzie in the changing room.

"I...hey! They told me about you. I'm Izzie, do you remember me?" Izzie asked.

"I... Don't know, i think i do, but it's a little blurry." Meredith said.

"It's ok, it will go away soon." Izzie assured smiling.

"Yeah, that's what we're all hoping. Maybe you can help me remember other details." Mer said.

"Of course! I will, so will George, Cristina and Alex as well. We are all Bailey's interns with you." Izzie said and smiled.

"Yeah, Cristina talked to me about it. I... Think i remember it. We met...at the interview day, right?"

"Yes! We did! Oh it's so great you remember!" Izzie exclaimed.

Meredith smiled widely.

"Well, i'm gonna get ready now. We have rounds at six." Mer said.

"Sure, it's nice to have you back Meredith." Izzie said and left.

Meredith went to the pit where Bailey was waiting for all of them.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Alex and George asked.

"I'm good, thank you." Meredith smiled.

"Do you rememer us?" They said.

Yeah! I...the interview day came back to me and...i do." She said.

"That's good." Alex smirked.

"Of course it is." A voice came from behind him. Bailey walked towards them.

"Nice to have you back Grey. I see you're better." She said.

"Yeah, i am, thank you Dr. Bailey it's great to be back." Meredith said.

Cristina suddenly appeared.

"Hey! You're here." Meredith said.

"Hey! How are you?" Cristina asked.

"I'm doing good, i remembered the interview day." Meredith smiled.

"So you remember all of us!" Cristina said happy. "That's really good Mer, it will all come back to you."

They worked the entire morning running tests and labs.

At lunch time, Meredith saw Derek in the food line.

"Hi." She started.

"Mer, hey! How are you?"

"I..much better, i remembered the iterview day. You were there too right?"

"Yeah, i was. That's excellent." He grinned.

They had a small talk and took separate ways.

In the afternoon, Bailey assigned each inter to an attending. Meredith got Dr. Shepherd.

"Hi Dr. Grey. I heard you're on my service thia afternoon." He smiled.

"Yeah, i am. I read the patient's chart. Does she need another CT?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, that's exacty what i was going to ask you. Get the CT's and we'll see how to procede for the surgery." He said.

Meredith went to take the CT exams. Then she and Derek analyzed them and she got to scrub in to watch the surgery and assist a little.

"What did you think of it?" Derek asked after they left the OR.

"It was really amazing. I would watch this surgeries from the gallery when i was little. But it's so different to be in the OR." She said.

"Yeah, I remember you told me you'd memorized the appendicitis procedure from watching your mom so many times." He said.

"Yeah! I...told you that?..."

"When we were in Vancouver, at the park. You mentioned it. We were walking around and you took all those great photos." Derek replied.

"It's so weird...how.. You remember all those things i said and did and i can't." She hissed.

"They will come back to you." He said.

"Yeah. Well, i gotta go." She walked away without saying anything else.

She went to the changing room. It was strange. How he knew so much about her. She liked the fact that he was being so kind and everything.

But it was odd. Why was he like that? Why did he know those things? She wasn't the kind of person that shared her childhood memories.

Cristina was there as well.

"Hey, how did the surgery go?"

"It went well. I just..."

"Dr. Shepherd?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, he...mentioned i told him a childhood memory while we were in Vancouver, where..we met. But i just.."

"You don't believe it." Cristina completed.

"I want to, but it's just too weird." Meredith said.

"Look, you did go to Vancouver and meet him there. The interview day, he was here as well, remember? And you two already knew each other,

you were talking." Cristina said.

"I...and then you and Izzie came and sit with us." Meredith gasped.

"Yeah." Cristina hissed.

"I...do remember that. I only need to take more time on remembering those details." Meredith said.

"You will get it all back eventually. Look how you remembered us today. That was great." Cristina smiled friendly.

"Thank you Cristina." Mer said.

"You're welcome. Well, i'll see you tomorrow. Take care."

"Sure, you too bye"

Meredith drove home thinking, Derek had talked about those photos, yet, she hadn't seen them or didn't recall seeing them. Where was her

camera? She wanted to find them. Maybe seeing them would help project everything better.

**So Meredith is having a hard time remembering some stuff. Derek is still suffering and so is she, because she wants to remember but she can't. but don't worry, she's getting better and I promise you'll like the twist. Well, not promise but I really hope you will cause I honestly did :) haha. I will update soon! Stay tuned for next chapter, Ellis will be involved and some intense conversations are heading. Keep the faith cause good things come to those who wait as Mer once said ;) and i promise the wait won't be longer. Sorry for the rambling :) Please review and let me know what you think! I love reading your comments!. Stay tuned!-Tammy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! You make my days! :) I am so happy to know you like this story. Well, here you have a new chapter. Hope you like it as well. Now that season nine ended i guess fan fiction is the best way to keep us distracted. This iran angst chapter, but it was very important for the story. You will know why when you read the next one! **

**Enjoy!**

**Walk Away**

The next morning, Meredith woke up and decided to go check on Ellis. She didn't remember the last time she saw her and she wanted to visit her mother.

She had to be at the hospital by 7, so she thought about driving by earlier.

She took her bag and car keys and drove to the nursing home. Meredith parked her car and went inside. Good morning. She said to the manager.

Miss Grey! How are you? We heard you had an accident, are you feeling better now?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Thank you." Meredith smiled.

"Well, i suppose you came here to see your mother. She'll be happy to see you. She has had better days lately and visitors make her happy. In

fact, someone came to see her now. She's probably still with him." The woman said.

"Oh, ok. I'll join them then." Meredith answered thinking it was Richard there. After her accident, Richard had told her again that he knew and

he'd be visiting Ellis while Mer caught up with the work at the hospital.

She went into her mother's room and gasped at the sight she saw. Ellis

and Derek were sitting chatting and having tea. Derek.

"Meredith?" Ellis said.

"Hi, mom. How are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"I'm doing good. The doctors here said the medication is helping. You...how are you doing? Richard came the other day and said you were working

at Seattle Grace." Ellis said.

"Yeah, I am. It's...going great. I'm fine." Meredith said.

Derek noticed Meredith's astonishment. "Hey Mer. I, just came by to visit your mom. I'll leave you two alone." He stood up.

"What...uhm.." Meredith was speechless.

"I can explain, i will wait for you outside." Derek said and smiled.

"Alright, thank you." Meredith answered dryly.

He left and Meredith sit beside her mother.

"It's good that you're feeling better and that the medication is working." Meredith told her

"Yeah, it is. I..miss working, so much." Ellis said.

"I know mom. I'm sorry." Meredith said sadly.

"How is work going?" Ellis asked.

"It's going really good. I get to scrub in and assist in surgeries, I am learning a lot." Meredith said.

"That's good, focus on your career Meredith." Ellis said.

"I am, I will." Meredith stated and smiled.

"Meredith, i need you to do me a favor, I..there are some journals i wrote. They must be somewhere in my bedroom at the house. I don't

remember where i kept them but, if you find them could you bring them to me?" Ellis asked.

"Sure, i will mom. I will look for them." Meredith said holding her mother's hand. "I..i have to go now, but...i'll come and see you on friday ok?"

Meredith said.

"What day is it today?" Ellis asked.

"It's tuesday mom."

"Oh, okay. I will see you then. Bye Meredith."

"Bye mom."

Meredith sighed and left the room. She walked outside and saw Derek standing waiting for her. She groaned and after saying goodbye to the

manager went to the parking lot.

"Hey. I.. I am sorry i took you by surprise coming here I" Derek was interrupted by Meredith angrily talking.

"How do you know? No one knows except the Chief and I. And...i appreciate that you came, really I do. But you have to understand it freaks me

out to come here and see you drinling tea with my sick mother and you acting like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. I am sorry but you

just can't do that! So yes, please tell me why you're here!" She said.

"Ok, I understan how this could have made you upset. I am so sorry I didn't think about it before coming. I should have told you. We came here a

couple of weeks ago. We were talking one morning and you asked me to come see her with you. So we did. I came with you and we stayed with

her for a couple of hours." he said.

"I asked you to do that?" Meredith said confused.

"Yeah, you did." Derek insisted.

"And, how did you know about it?" Meredith questioned.

"While we were in Vancouver. One night, we stayed up late talking and you told me about you r mother's condition. You..said it was to hard to

keep it a secret and too much to handle. That it was too painful. SO you shared that with me. I, wish you could remember." He said sadly.

"I..really don't know Derek. This is just too much. It's too weird. You are always everywhere, wherever i look or go you're there and you know this

things and have this memories that i don't and..I didn't find the photos you told me about. the ones from Vancouver and I can't remember

anything of that. You are the only one who talks about it." she said.

"Mer, I'm sorry. I really am, I never meant to make you feel so uncomfortable. I'm just trying to help you." he said.

"That's exactly it. You're not getting this. I...how come you're the only one who remembers this? How come no one says anything?" she said.

"Are you implying i'm making this up?" he said hurt.

"I don't know. It's too weird. I don't know what to believe.

"Do you really think I'd just lie like that? Trust me im telling the truth why would i make up something like that?!" he said frustrated.

"I don't know. I'm just the poor girl confused who lost her recent memories." Meredith said.

"I am not lying Meredith. How can you think I'd take advantage f what happened to you?! I didn't mean to say it like this but see? We met in

Vancouver and became friends, we started dating then and came here. We've been dating for three months. That's why I know so many things,

because I've spent a lot of tim with you." He said softly.

"I don't know im sorry i cant do this. Maybe it's for the best that i cant remember. I am really sorry if what you're saying it's true but maybe we

should leave it like this." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Meredith...I, don't do this. Don't give up." He begged.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She said and left crying. She was so upset, frustrated and sad. She didn't want to believe he was lying but it was all so blurry

and she felt so terribly sad. The way he looked at her. She couldn't handle it. She got into her car and drove to work crying.

Derek was left standing, speechless, devastated. This could not be happening. She walked away.

**Well, there you go. Told you it was gonna be angst. But please stay tuned for next chapter cause it's gonna be a big one. There is just so much going on! I hope you're in for the ride! Please review and let me know what you think! It means a lot to me to read your comments. Hope you all have a great weekend. Have fun, enjoy, do something different! And i promise next chapter will be awaiting for next week! :) -Tammy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I am sorry I couldn't update earlier this week, I didn't have time to get into the computer. Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you. I know this last chapters have been angsty, sad and everything. Well, this one is still angsty, but before you protest let me say you have to read it until the end :) promise you'll like it. Well, enough of my rambling. I'll continue at the end. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! A special thanks to CileSuns92 and MsKylie93 for their support!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rain**

Meredith arrived at the hospital and dried her tears. She walked into the changing room and saw Cristina and Izzie there.

"Hey, what happened?" Izzie said worried seeing Meredith's red and swollen eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Meredith said.

"Mer, you come here with swollen chipmunk eyes and are trying to make us believe nothing's wrong? Come on, speak." Cristina said.

"What happened Mer?" Izzie asked.

Meredith told them everything that had happened at the nursing home. Her fight with Derek and all the things he and she said.

"Mer, I really don't think and now he's not lying. You two had already met by the interview day and you really did dated, you were still dating when your accident happened." Izzie said.

"Mer, you and McDreamy were really dating. We don't know about Vancouver, clearly cause we weren't there. But we know what happened here." Cristina added.

"So..It's just me that's going crazy forgetting everything?" Meredith said frustrated.

"Mer, you gotta take it slowly. Derek might have rushed a little in trying to make you remember, but..." Izzie said.

"Ok, thank you. I just, need some space and time away from all those memories, cause it's freaking annoying hoe everyone seems to remember but i can't, and you can't expect me to wake up from this amnesia thing all of a sudden. I can't. Thank you for your support. But i need to be on my own a little while." Meredith said sadly.

"We..understand. Just know that whenever you wanna talk, we're here." Cristina answered,

"Thank you." Meredith said to both of them.

The following three weeks were miserable for Meredith, she was barely communicating with anyone. She'd give some updates to Izzie and Cristina and she had been avoiding Derek as much as she could.

Derek was suffering a lot. He would see Meredith so sad at times. He wanted to come to her and talk to her but he didn't know what to say. He felt so helpless. He missed her so much, he needed her.

Meredith was feeling really bad as well, it was hard not being able to remember or know which things were true. She couldn't handle it and even though Izzie and Cristina had given her space and were being supportive, she couldn't stand that loneliness and locking herself up. But, she couldn't help it. She was just unable to do or say anything about it. Or so she thought.

Meredith tried to stay as focused in work as she could. She took a bunch of double shifts and stayed on-call to keep herself distracted but staying on call kept her barely sleeping.

Derek was feeling hurt seeing her that way, but he didn't want to hurt her more. After three weeks he felt like if he didn't do something Meredith would collapse and he'd feel even more guilty. Maybe they couldn't start over, but he could still be friendly and supportive, he couldn't leave her. So he finally took courage, went to buy a cup of coffee and offered it to Meredith.

"Hey, umm. Would you like some coffee? You haven't slept well." he said delicately

"Uhm, yeah it's been kind of hectic lately." she said looking at him. "Thank you" she said taking the cup.

"You're welcome" Derek answered.

"I…have to go now." She said and left.

Derek was about to go after her but his pager beeped. Maybe it was better if he left her alone,but it felt so horribly wrong.

Meredith went to the changing room. Her shift was over and she wouldn't have to come back until saturday, yet she didn't want to go home. What would she do there?

"Hey Mer." Izzie said.

"Hi Iz." Mer answered automatically.

"Are you feeling okay?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, just got a long shift." Meredith answered.

"Mer, I know you wanted us to give you some space but this isn't healthy, what you're doing is not right. You are pushing yourself too hard, not sleeping for 48 hours isn't gonna help at all you know?" Izzie said taking a seat beside Meredith.

"I know, It's just that..it's my way of handling it. I can only deal with so much now. But i promise, i'm fine." Meredith said.

"Mer, you're not fine, you don't look fine and it's very obvious that you aren't fine. So stop saying that." Crisitna said. She had entered the room a minute ago, but didn't want to interrupt Izzie talking.

"I.." Meredith gasped.

"Go home, rest, get some sleep and watch tv or read something or whatever. But you need to take a break." Cristina said.

"Thank you, for looking after me. I'm going home now actually, my shift ended so I'll be back on saturday" Meredith explained.

"Well thank God your shift ended, now go get some rest." Cristina said.

Meredith left the hospital and headed home, she took a long bath, ordered pizza and went to sleep. She was absolutely exhausted. She slept for more than 12 hours.

As she had friday off, she decided to go visit her mother and remembered Ellis had asked her for her diaries. Meredith wasn't sure where they could be, so she started looking for them.

After spending around three hours looking downstairs, she headed upstairs to her bedroom and started to look up in the closet. She found some boxes and took them out, they were her boxes, they had things she had brought from Boston, some old college t-shirts and random stuff. In the middle of them she found a snowball that had Vancouver on it. Then she saw them, her mother's diaries.

A big smile was drawn in Meredith's face, her mother would be very happy and it would be a good way for her to be distracted at the nursing home.

Meredith took a glance at them, they were full of medical notes. She continued to empty the boxes, then she found a medium envelope, it didn't look old at all, it was just beside her camera, she opened it and gasped when she saw the content. It had tons of photographs, of landscapes, but not only that, she froze when she saw photographs of her and Derek, at the park, at the resort, mountain climbing, in the ferry-boat.

All of a sudden it was like a spell had been broken. As she continued to look at every detail of the photographs, she started to remember, meeting Derek, how he surprised her when she thought she was alone at the cabins beside the lake, breakfast together, when they randomly met at the park and he invited her to the ferry-boat, talking with him, their first kiss, doing things together,the restaurants, telling him about her mother.

everything came back to her in flashes, leaving to Boston, he went with her, packing up her stuff, they stayed at her empty apartment, going to Seattle, the interview, how Cristina had noticed….

She quickly put everything back into place except for the photographs and the diary. She cleaned up everything, got showered and dressed, she did her hair and make-up and left to the nursing home first.

She spent about an hour with her mother, talking and having tea. It was kind of a good day for her mother, she wasn't lucid, thought Mer was still in college, but better than other times.

"Meredith, how do you have my diaries?."

"Mom, you asked me to bring them to you." Meredith said.

"Oh, well give them to me." Ellis ordered.

"Here you are." She handed them to her.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be at college now? You should go" Ellis said.

"I had a week off mom." Meredith said to stay a Little longer, she didn't dare to argue and tell her mother she had graduated from college four years ago.

"I found something I had missing for a while."Meredith said.

"What was it?" Ellis asked.

"Some photographs from this summer, I…coudln't remember and they helped. But, I…think it may be too late for me to..."

Meredith said.

"Well it sound like you made a mistake, but, whatever it is, you should try, I didn't raise you to give up. If it goes well then good for you. If it doesn't at least you'll know you tried. Believe me, you will regret it if you don't." Ellis told her.

"Thank you mom."

"Sure, well Meredith i have to go now, they probably need me at some OR. I'll see you for thanksgiving." Ellis said.

Meredith got inside her car, she was doubtful, should she go to the hospital? What would Derek say?. "Oh don't be a coward!" she told herself and finally took courage to start the car.

In the middle of the drive it started to rain strongly.

She got to Seattle Grace and rushed inside.

"What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to rest?" Cristina said.

"I…I found the photos and I remembered! Everything! I remember and I couldn't leave it like this i have to go tell Derek i have to find him.I don't know if it's too late but i have to tell him." Meredith said.

"You remember?!" Cristina smiled.

"Yeah, the photos, it all just came back to me in flashes, the trip and packing and moving here, the interview day, you noticed…" Meredith said. "I, have you seen him?"

"Uh no, look! There he his, he's leaving!" Cristina said looking at the parking lot.

Meredith ran outside without saying a word.

"Derek!" she yelled outside.

There was a pouring rain. Mer was standing under the entrance, but Derek didn't hear her.

"I must be really crazy" she said and ran behind him.

"Derek!" she yelled once more.

Derek was about to get inside his car and turned around.

"Meredith?" he said

"Derek" she gasped and kept running.

"Oh God Meredith you're soaking wet, what are you doing?!" he said alarmed.

"I remembered. I was looking for my mother's diaries, she asked me to give them to her and I found the photos and I just remembered, the trip and the dates, the ferry-boat, I told you about my mother, mountain climbing, the cabins and Boston, you went with me, the interview and we…we..came here together and we've been…"

Derek was looking at her in awe and she was interrupted when her pulled closer and kissed her passionately.

"You remembered!" he said grinning.

"I did, I'm so sorry. I am sorry I told you you were lying I…"

"Shh, you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry. I was being a jerk trying to get you to remember everything so fast, I didn't allow you to think and.."

"It's okay." She told him.

"Don't lave me like that again, don't forget me." He said holding her.

"Never. I won't I promise. Don't leave me either." She told him.

"I'll never leave. I'm here, forever and always." He told her.

They stayed hugging for about five more seconds.

"We're gonna catch an awful cold, Come on. Let's get dried. They went running back inside and got dried. Then they left together to spend as much time together as they could. It had felt like an eternity to Derek. He would never lose Meredith again. She smiled at him all the way back home. They were finally together again.

**Well, what did you think?! Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review and comment. I'm open to suggestions on what should happen next! Thank you all for reading. Stay tuned for next week's update! I'll try to do it sooner! :) Have a wonderful Sunday!-Tammy**


	16. Chapter 16

**How's everyone doing tonight? or today depending on where you live lol. Well, I managed to write this update, I was feeling inspired, in need of some angst, romance, hope and fluff, darkness and twistyness (is that even a word?). You know, my usual combo. I hope you like it. I wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing, it makes my days to know you like my story and still follow it! :) Well, I'll leave ya to read.**

**Enjoy!**

**Be Extraordinary**

The following months, Meredith and Derek's relationship kept growing stronger. Even after those three weeks where Meredith had forgotten about them, when she finally remembered, it was as if nothing had happened, everything kept going smoothly and their love growing stronger. The interns test date was getting closer and Meredith had been studying exhaustively.

"Good morning gorgeous" Derek greeted her as she turned around to face him when she woke up.

"Mhmm, morning" she said planting a kiss on his lips.

"What do you want to do today? We both have the day off and i think you deserve a small break from all the studying" he said smiling as he took a stripe of her hair hanging loose over her forehead and placed it behind her ear.

"I wanted to visit my mother in the morning, and maybe we can go out in the afternoon. But i still have to quickly review the flashcards at night. The test is in four days Derek! What if i don't pass?" she rambled with a worried expression.

"Mer, you have been studying so hard. I've seen you working at the hospital with so many different cases, you can easily make diagnosis that many attendings have a hard time figuring out or can't even make. You are going to do amazing. You deserve it." he said grinning.

"Ok, that was beyond corny, but you've somehow managed to make me feel so confident and cheered me up. Thank you" she smiled resting her head on Derek's chest.

"You know there's nothing i love more than seeing you happy and smiling. Would you like some pancakes for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes please!, you're spoiling me way too much. I'll spoil you as well, i promise." she smirked.

"Mhm, that's very nice of you." Derek winked as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

They had been spending a lot of time at his apartment lately. Although they spent almost every weekend at Mer's.

Both of them enjoyed breakfast and got ready to go out.

Meredith was eager to visit her mother. She had been so busy the last week between being on call and studying and couldn't go to check on her.

Sadly, her excitement was erased when she and Derek arrived and the nurses told them Ellis had been having a rough week.

They walked into her room having no idea of what was about to happen.

"Hi mom, how are you feeling? I'm sorry i couldn't come last week, I've been stud.." Meredith was cut off by a furious Ellis.

"Meredith! I told you i didn't want to talk to you! How irresponsible can you be! Going the entire holiday weekend to a photography workshop instead of studying harder! How will taking good pictures help you?! You're unfocused and with that boyfriend of yours you supposedly only see on the weekends I'm sure you're not even studying any more! You're never gonna get anywhere like that! I raised you to be better than that!" Ellis snapped.

"Mom, I'm not in college anymore. I graduated five years ago remember? Top of my class by the way, i gave the commencement speech, same happened at med-school, you were there. I'm an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital and i'm taking my test in four days." Meredith said with such a calm voice tone that Derek was impressed. He would have probably flipped if it was his mother saying those things.

"You what?" Ellis asked.

"I already graduated mom, I'm a surgical intern. Yeah, despite of everything you always thought i made it." Meredith said.

"Have you already chosen a specialty?" Ellis asked dryly.

"No, not yet. I'm just getting started, I want to be sure. But I'm happy now. I'm doing great especially in neuro, cardio and general. Plus, I have Derek, he's my boyfriend. I am really happy with my life now mom." Meredith said smiling at Derek.

"Oh Meredith, do you realize what you're saying? How can you be so calm having no idea of what you want to do? You're happy, you're in love, that's good. But I didn't raise you to be a common girl who is happy and in love. Anyone can do that! But you, you have to do so much more than that. I'm so disappointed at you! You're nothing more than ordinary. I knew what my specialty would be in med-school. I raised you to be extraordinary Meredith. Don't waste your life like this!" Ellis fired back.

"I…I am not wasting my life." Meredith said firmly.

"Meredith is extraordinary. She is the most talented intern I've ever seen. Everyone at the hospital knows it. You should be proud of her." Derek intervened.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're Derek." Was all Ellis said.

"I am not wasting my life. I am living it. I am doing an excellent job, I'm focused on my career but I'm not alienating everyone else from my life especially the ones i love like you did." Meredith said in a soft lower tone but her words stung like a knife.

Derek could feel her pain as she said those words.

"Well, then I hope you're right. And if you managed to graduate top of your class both in college and med-school i guess you'll make this too. Just, be extraordinary Meredith. Well, I have to leave now. I have a consult at eleven." Ellis said lost in her memories.

"Alright. It was good seeing you mom, take care. I'll come next week, I'll have my test results and I'll show you ok? Take care mom." Meredith said.

"Yeah, you too. Bye Meredith." Ellis said mechanically, as if she was unaware of what she was saying.

"Oh Mer, sweetie are you okay? I'm so sorry she said that. You know it's not true." Derek comforted her as they walked to the car.

"I'm fine, really. It's just…do you actually believe i'm not ordinary?" she said hurt, Derek knew she was holding her tears back, but she wouldn't be able to hold them longer.

"Mer, you are the most extraordinary person i know. You amaze me every day with what you do, for who you are. That's why i love you." Derek said holding her closer.

"I love you too. Thank you." She said smiling slightly.

"Where do you wanna go now? Wanna have some Italian and go walk around later, maybe a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah! That would be great!" she said cheering up.

They spent a lovely day in each others company, Derek helped her review her flashcards at night and kept her motivated and cheered up for the next four days.

Finally, the test day arrived. All the studying, sleepless nights, over thinking, breakdowns, cheer ups, nervousness and confidence moments had lento this. Derek made sure Meredith had a good night sleep so she would be fresh for the test.

He made her a delicious breakfast and put some lovely songs they both liked in the car on the way to the hospital as he gave her a small talk to keep her distracted from nerves.

"You're gonna do amazing. I love you. Go show them what you've got." He said kissing her before she went to the test room.

"I will. Love you too." She smiled and walked confidently to succeed in her next challenge. She could do this, she could be extraordinary.

**There you go, did you like it? Please review if you can. You have no idea how important it is for me to read what you have to say. It cheers me up and keeps me inspired to write more. I really wanted to write something like this, because i feel it's a very important part in Meredith's story. That somehow, her mother telling her she's weak and not ordinary gave her strength and thanks to Derek's support made her realize she in fact is absolutely extraordinary. Well, thank you all for reading! stay tuned for next chapter! I'll update next week sometime between friday and sunday (As always). Have a great weekend.- Tammy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Hope you have a great weekend! I'm kind of in a rush now so I'll be quick. Thank you all for following the story and reviewing! glad you like it! As promised, new update is here.**

**Enjoy!**

**It's Time**

Finally, the test day arrived.

"You're gonna do amazing. I love you. Go show them what you've got." He said kissing her before she went to the test room.

"I will. Love you too." She smiled and walked confidently to succeed in her next challenge. She could do this, she could be extraordinary.

Meredith took a seat and impatiently fidgeted with her watch, she knew she had studied a lot and was more than prepared to take the test. Yet a small voice echoed in the back of her head, this voice was not hers, or Derek's, it was her mother's voice.

Meredith started to get really anxious thinking about what her mother had said to her, it was not fair. She hadn't seen her study and work so hard at the hospital. She didn't even know well about Meredith's accident and how in spite of everything that was going on she kept working and doing wonderfully in surgeries.

Meredith was so absent she didn't even notice a lady come in and start talking about the test rules and time. She had to focus, she couldn't let those voices win, she had to prove her mom wrong, she had to show her she was not ordinary. But most importantly, she had to prove herself she could do it.

The lady started to spread the tests and answer sheets, everyone seemed really nervous.

Meredith tried to sooth herself, 'I can do it, there's no reason to be nervous….Who am i kidding, if i fail it will really affect my career, i can't let that happen. I've worked so hard for this, no one thought i would make it through med-school, but i did. And i got myself into this amazing program, i did it. I have to do it now, come on Meredith don't choke' her thought were interrupted by the lady speaking again.

"Alright everyone, good luck. You have two hours to finish the test, time starts running now."

Everyone started to write frantically, some people were making noises,fidgeting with their pencils, passing their hands through their hair or biting their nails. Meredith was staring at the test booklet and the blank answer sheet.

It was as if something was keeping her from even starting the test, she remained like that for five minutes, then she noticed George, Izzie and Cristina glancing at her with confused expressions.

Then she looked out of the hallway and saw Derek sitting, waiting for her. She was not alone this time, she had friends who worried about her, she had Derek, she had more than just herself.

Meredith pushed the thoughts away and focused on the test, she started Reading the questions and realized she knew the exact answer to each one of them, an overwhelming feeling of confidence invaded her and she started to write.

The time passed and Meredith got to finish her test, check on it and hand it in. She walked out of the room sighing in relief. As soon as Derek saw her he stood up and pulled his classical dreamy smile before he asked "How did it go?"

"You know, i froze at first, thinking about all the possible bad outcomes of this. But then, something hit me and i realized there was no reason for me to feel that way, you were right. I knew the answers to every question, at least i think so. Uhm, i really believe it went great. We'll know tomorrow. Thank you Derek…for everything" she said grinning.

"I knew you would totally nail it. You're incredibly smart Mer, plus, you studied so hard. I'm sure you did it perfectly." He smiled and kissed her. "So, now that you're done, what about w ego out for dinner and celebrate, and we can get a movie and strawberry ice-cream on the way back home."

"Mhmm, i love the sound of that." She smirked and grabbed Derek's hand as they walked out of the hospital.

They headed to a nice Mediterranean restaurant where they enjoyed a lovely meal.

"Dinner's amazing, thank you for bringing me here." She smiled.

"It's the least i could do for my gorgeous genius girlfriend." He winked.

"Ok, that was beyond cheesy." Meredith teased giggling.

"You know you love it." He teased back and stole a kiss from her. Making her laugh.

"Shall we go get some ice-cream and a movie?" Derek asked.

"Yes please." Meredith smiled as Derek helped her with her jacket and leaded her out.

The next morning, Meredith woke up and rushed to check her email on her phone, test results were in, she saw the unopened item on her inbox but she was a Little too scared to open it.

"It went amazing Mer, I'm sure, don't be afraid to look."

"What if it didn't? What if i overestimated myself?" she said concerned.

"No way that happened, come on, just look!" Derek encouraged her as he poured some cereal to his bowl.

She took a deep breath and tapped the message, the results displaying on the screen immediately.

Meredith Grey, passed the test with 98% correct answers.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"How much?" Derek asked.

Meredith was speechless so she handed him her phone.

"Oh my God Mer! That is beyond amazing! Do you have any idea how many people get that score? I had the highest in my class and it was 95%" he said hugging her. "Congratulations! You're brilliant!" he said and kissed her.

"Thank you!" she said excited. "I want to go see my mom and show her this, she won't believe it!" Meredith said.

They went to the nursing home and headed to Ellis' room, she was sitting in the sofa looking out the window.

"Hi mom, it's me, Meredith. How are you doing?"

"Meredith, hi, I'm….fine. How did your test go?"

"You remembered" Meredith smiled, "Look, 98%" she said.

"Congratulations! That's really good Meredith." Ellis said and then started seizing.

"Mom! Mom!" Derek rushed to her side to help her keep Ellis still until the ambulance came and they headed to the hospital.

**SO.. what did you think?! Drama, i know. But i really wanted this to happen, I loved the kind of reconciliation between Meredith and her mother on the show, but i wanted it to happen differently here. No total reconciliation yet, but at least Ellis appreciating her daughter and her accomplishments. I thought it was nice to have supportive Derek cheering her up, being all dreamy haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I absolutely adore to read what you have to say! It's like the best part for me! :) Stay tuned for next week's update- Tammy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! First of all, i wanted to thank you all for reading my fanfic, favoriting, following and especially for reviewing! Well, i'm kind of thinking** **about wrapping things up and finishing the fanfic in about two or three more chapters. I wanted to tell you so you can submit your opinion as well, cause i want you to be content with it :) **

**Well, i'll leave u to read the update and will continue with my a/n later. **

**Enjoy!**

**I Think It's Okay**

_Previously..._

_"You remembered" Meredith smiled, "Look, 98%" she said._

_"Congratulations! That's really good Meredith." Ellis said and then started seizing._

_"Mom! Mom!" Derek rushed to her side to help her keep Ellis still until the ambulance came and they headed to the hospital._

"She's back!" The paramedic said as he took the oxygen mask out of Ellis.

"Mom can you hear me?" Meredith said.

"Meredith.." Ellis said weakly.

"Hey mom, i'm here. We're taking you to the hospital okay?" Meredith said

"Okay, Meredith, I...what i said is not true, i'm sorry. You...you are anything but ordinary. You have proven that to me Meredith, you are extraordinary, always have been. Just..just...keep being extraordinary" Ellis continued.

"Oh mom, it's alright. I... Hope we can get to know each other better now." Meredith said swallowing her tears.

"I...Meredith, there's nothing i wish more, but i don't think i'm going to get better" Ellis said taking Meredith's hand.

Meredith gasped "I love you mom." She said between sobs.

The ambulance arrived to the hospital and Ellis was immediately taken to the ER. She started coding again and the doctors rushed to get her heart beating again.

Derek and Meredith stood still, tears were streaming down Meredith's cheeks, yet she didn't move or made a sound; she was just clinging to Derek's chest as he hugged her and kissed her head trying to sooth her.

"We're losing her" one of the doctor's said.

Suddenly, everything went quiet except for the flat beating in the monitor, Ellis Grey was gone.

"Time of death...9:46 am." One of the doctors said saddened.

"Meredith didn't say anything, she was only holding on to Derek quietly.

Dr. Webber had heard what was going on and he rushed to see Ellis, he arrived when the doctors and nurses were disconecting the monitors, he didn't say anything. Tears streamed down his face. He turned around and walked away alone.

"Mer...I'm so sorry." Derek whispered.

"My mom is gone...she's dead." Meredith said softly. "It's, it's okay...i think it's okay...she...wasn't really living a good life anymore." Meredith mumbled as she deatached herself from Derek's arms.

"I... Have to go get changed, my shift starts at 10. I just need some time alone" Meredith said motionless, then she slowly turned around and started to walk away mechanically, disconnected and lifeless.

"Mer, you can't work at this moment, you should rest. Come on" Derek called her softly.

"Just...leave me alone Derek, i can't right now i need to..." She didn't even finish what she was saying, she just kept walking away.

Derek was heartbroken, it really affected him to see Meredith so devastated and broken. He felt so helpless. He decided not to run after her, because he could make it worse; so he went to check if all the information was filled correctly on Ellis' chart and death form.

Meanwhile, Meredith quietly sneaked in to the changing room, she was putting on her scrubs when the door swung open and Cristina came in.

"Mer, what are you doing?" Cristina asked

"I start my shift now and i... honestly i don't know." Meredith said dryly.

"Mer, i'm really sorry about your mom but you can't work now, you have to go home and rest." Cristina said.

"I don't want to go home now, i can't" Meredith said and walked out.

Derek had finished checking the documents, but he wasn't feeling good at all not knowing where Meredith was, so he went to look for her.

She was picking up some charts to do a couple of post-ops she had assigned when Bailey and the Chief walked towards her. "Dr. Grey, i am deeply sorry for your loss." Bailey said. "Meredith, i am sorry, i am so sorry. You can take the rest of the week of, it's three days left, so you can go home and rest and come back next week." Webber said. "I'd rather work, Chief Webber." Meredith said.

"That was not a suggestion Meredith, we're signing you off work for the rest of the week, you need to take these days off." Bailey said.

Meredith sighed "fine" she said upset and quickly walked away.

As she was rushing down the hallway to an on-call room she and Derek bumped into each other.

"Mer, what are you doing, you're wearing scrubs, Mer you need to go home now, you.." Derek said.

"I'm fine Derek!" Meredith snapped as tears covered her eyes and she ran to the closest on-call room.

Derek went after her and closed the door once he was inside.

"Derek please! I told you i was fine, i told you to leave me alone!" She said holding back her tears.

Derek stumbled watching her like that, he couldn't let her fall apart in front of him, he couldn't let her run away and lose her, not again. So he took a deep breath and said everything that was at the forefront of his thoughts.

"Mer, you're not fine and it's alright not to be fine. Your mom, you need to take time to let it all out."

Meredith looked at him and headed towards the door to open it, Derek gently took her arm and led her away so she could sit on the bed behind her.

"And i'm not leaving, I'm not leaving you no matter how much you tell me to. You can't close to me like that Mer, you don't have to deal with this alone, you have me, you're not on your own this time. I'm here for you and i'm not leaving, i'm all in, for everything, forever. Please don't shut me out, because i'm not leaving. Idon't want to lose you again, last time i made the biggest mistake when i left you alone after the accident. I saw how misserable we both were, I almost lost you Mer, I'm not letting that happen again. I'm here, i'm not leaving. I love you" He said sighing.

Meredith had been listening to him quietly looking at his mesmerizing blue eyes, lost in every word he said. She started to cry as he kept talking, tears slowly streaming down her face.

Derek kneeled down wiping the tears. She throwed her arms surrounding his neck and burried her head on his chest while she sobbed.

"I love you so much." She said when she finally caught her breath again, "thank you for not leaving me" she said.

They remained holding on to each other for a while. When they stood up Derek talked. "Let's go home okay sweetie?"

"Alright. Derek?" She sniffed.

"Yes?"

"Can we stay at my house?..i would like to be there, some of her things are there and i..want to feel her." Meredith said.

"Of course we can baby, come on let's go."

They walked out of the on-call rolm and Derek talked to Bailey and Webber while Meredith got changed.

"Thank you for taking care of her Shepherd. I promised her mother i would." Chief Webber said.

"I'm not leaving her side." Derek affirmed and said goodbye walking to meet Meredith.

"I'm not a hopeless romantic at all, but those two, they are meant for each other." Bailey said smiling.

"Oh yes they are." Webber added.

Meredith and Derek left to her house.

Ellis didn't want a funeral, she had asked to be cremated in her will. So Meredith followed her wishes and spread her ashes in the bay with Derek.

They spent the next three days in each others comany, Derek managed to keep Meredith distracted and she also took her mother's boxes out of the attic. She saw many pictures and things from when Meredith was a child. Then she got the journals from the boxes the nursing home had sent.

The second night, Meredith was curled up in the sofa reading one of the journals, Derek sat down beside her and she leaned to him closing the journal.

"I... Feel like somehow i know her better, after reading this. I appreciate more who she was, not just as my full-time working mom. But who she was as a doctor and as a whole." Meredith said. "It just makes me miss her more. I never got to share many things with her, and there's a lot about her that hurt me, but she was my mom and i miss her." Meredith said.

"I know, and it's okay to miss her Mer." He hugged her.

"My father died when i was a kid. A man came into the store to rob, he wanted his watch, but my dad refused to give it, so he shot him. I was with my younger sister Amelia hiding behind one of the shelves. When the man left i ran to my dad, but i could barely help him. I miss him every day." Derek said "but, it's okay to miss him and remember the best of who he was. You know your mother did great things as a surgeon, but she left the world something much greater, she had you. And i will forever be thankful for that. I love you" He kissed her softly.

"I love you too." Meredith said.

"Speaking of thankfulness, i have been thinking, if we work during Thanksgiving day, we can have friday saturday and sunday off. And i thought we could go on a small trip to get away."

"I would like that. Where would we go?" Meredith said.

"What do you think about going to New York? My parents have a beach house in Long Island, i know it's fall and it's cold but it's really beautiful there, and we can also go to Manhattan." Derek suggested.

"Oh, that would be really great! I know it's almost a month away, but i'm looking forwar to it." Meredith said with an excitement that made Derek grinn, he hadn't seen her cheer up until then.

"So, is that a yes?" He smirked.

"Definitely" she smiled.

**So... I really wanted this to happen.. It's the kind of moments that make me realize how strong Mer is, how amazing Derek is to her and how great and powerful their love is. What did you think about it? Loved it/ hated it? please Review and let me know! I will update next week! Have an awesome sunday!- Tam**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! First of all, i wanted to thank you for your reviews, you're so sweet! A special thanks to CileSuns92 and MsKylie93. **

**Well, this is the longest chapter, but i didn't want to cut anything off, it just felt right because there's fluff between MerDer and you know, those adorable scenes that i can't seem to live without. Hope you all like this chapter, have the feeling you will. Thank you so much for taking your time to read it!**

**Enjoy!**

**You Saved Me**

Meredith had returned to work. Those three days with Derek had helped her a lot to get through her loss.

This time, she handled things differently. She didn't avoid or escaped the issue. She cried whenever she had to, she talked with Derek and Cristina about a lot of things she had been keeping to herseld about her and her mother growing up.

And it cleared her mind and made her look at things from a different perspective. It was as if she had always been this broken person unable to bring herself back together, escaping her past and issues. But the accident and memory loss, losing her mother and having Derek washed everything away. She really was feeling bent and healed.

Novemeber flew by. It was Thanksgiving day, she stayed for a 24 hour shift along with Cristina and Alex, they didn't do Thanksgiving either. Izzie and George on the other hand, took the day off to celebrate, cook turkey and..well, be thankful.

Derek would always do Thanksgiving day, but this time he had other plans for him and Meredith, so he didn't mind skipping this holiday.

The next day, Meredith and Derek boarded an early flight straight to New York.

"You're gonna love it Mer. The house is really comfortable, and i'll show you around the best places, just as you showed me Boston." Derek said

"I want to be there already, thank you for taking me." Meredith said.

"You're more than welcome." Derek's phone rang and he took the call while they were picking up their luggage.

"Hi mom, how are you?" He asked and stayed quite for about a minute while Meredith heard his mom speak nonstop.

"Sure, we're staying only for three days, but i guess dinner tonight would be great. Okay, i"ll call you later, love you, bye mom"

"What was that?" Meredith asked.

"Uhm, my mom, my sister Lizzie and her baby Kylie are in town, and they would really love to meet you. So what do you think about dinner tonight?" Derek asked.

"Sure, that's...great i guess. I.."

"What's wrong?"

"What if they don't like me Derek? I'm all dark and twisty and..."

He interrupted her with a kiss.

"They'll love you. Don't you worry about it okay?"

"Okay" she said smiling.

"So, are you ready to go?" Derek smirked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Meredith asked excited.

"Let's see, i want you to have breakfast with me at a special place i know; then i'm just taking you somewhere else, but it's a surprise." He said.

"Is it a good surprise?" Meredith said biting her lip.

"A great one, i promise." He said as he took her hand and they walked out of the airport to grab a cab.

They arrived to the hotel and left their luggage, after refreshing for a couple of minutes, they headed outside. It was a sunny day, in spite of the cold weather.

"Oh my God, these cinnamon rolls are the best i ever had!" Meredith said smiling.

"See? Told you it was a special place to have breakfast at." Derek grinned and tilted his head watching his girlfriend enjoy her roll.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just that, i love to see you smiling." Derek said softly.

Meredith felt her heart melt, it had been difficult to deal with her grieving for her mother. But Derek had made it all so much easier.

"You're the one who brought that smile back to my face." She said joining hands with Derek.

"You know i love you so much, right?" Derek said kissing her.

"I love you too, so much." She answered smiling.

"Well, what do you say if we keep with our private tour?" Derek winked.

"I'd love to."

They walked down Madison Av. Then to the 5th and times square. Following a tour up to the empire state and some places nearby, soon their morning and afternoon passed.

"We should probably get ready for dinner." Meredith said as they were strolling downtown.

"We're supposed to meet them at 7. What time is it?"

"6:00! Oh no! We have to rush to the hotel!" She said.

"I know i shortcut! You in for the run?" Derek said.

"Always." She answered confidently taking his hand, letting him lead her through a couple of streets.

They made it to the hotel in less than 15 minutes. Soon they were both getting dressed up and ready for dinner. Meredith walked out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful indigo dress and black heels, her hair falling softly down her shoulders an back.

"Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous" Derek said "You know we're just having dinner with my family right?" He said teasing.

"Thank you. You look quite good too." she smirked. "I know, it's just that i wanted to look a little bit more elegant."

"Well you look beautiful" he said pulling her towards her and kissing her.

"You know we're gonna be late if we keep doing this?" She laughed.

"Yeah, we should probably go. But we gotta finish what we started later." He winked.

As they were arriving to Caroline's house Derek felt Meredith squeezing his hand.

"Are you feeling alright? Is something wrong Mer?"

"I'm fine." She said taking a deep breath.

"They're gonna love you baby."

They walked to the entrance and Derek rang the bell. Less than ten seconds later the door was opened by Caroline.

"Hello darling! I've missed you so much! Oh my God you must be Meredith. It's a pleasure to meet you sweetheart, Derek has told me so much about you, you're gorgeous honey." Caroline said embracing both Meredith and Derek. "Please come in, Lizzie is waiting for you, she's playing with Kylie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Shepherd" Meredith smiled.

"Oh please sweetie call me Caroline, you're family here."

"Der! It's been so long! Look who's here Kylie" Lizzie said getting up from the floor taking her little girl in her arms. "Meredith! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"It's great to meet you as well, Derek has talked to me a lot about you, your mom and the rest of your sisters." Meredith said. "And she must be Kylie."

"Yeah she is, say hi Kylie." Lizzie said.

"Hi!" The little girl said sweetly.

"Hi honey, i'm Meredith, I love your dress, it's got butterflies on it." She said cooing.

"And flowers! You look like a princess" Kylie squealed.

"Awe, thank you sweetie." Meredith grinned at the adorable little girl.

They went to the dinning room where everything was served. They all enjoyed a lovely meal, Caroline was enchanted by Meredith's passion as she talked about her job. She knew that Ellis passed out and Mer didn't talk to her father as Derek had previously called her to warn her about those subjects.

Yet Meredith talked about her mother as well, in a sad and melancholic voice. She never faked anything, showing her dark and twisty and bright and shiny sides.

Derek, Caroline and Lizzie talked a lot as well, telling old childhood stories and asking Mer more questions. Derek was lost in awe every time Meredith talked, he'd smile enchanted.

It didn't take long for Caroline to realize how special and different Meredith was, she wasn't the typical bubbly all smiles girl. She had a way of seeing things and was so vulnerable yet strong, she was exactly what Derek needed.

After dinner, they all helped clear the table, Kylie ran to Meredith.

"You play with me?" Kylie asked.

"Oh Kylie, Meredith must be tired, she'll play some other time." Lizzie said.

"Sure, i'll play with you. It's fine really." Meredith said.

"Thank you, really. Let me know if she gets fuzzy." Lizzie said as they headed to the living room where a bunch of toys were spread.

Meanwhile, Derek went to the kitchen to help his mom.

"She is absolutely lovely! I can't believe you found a girl so perfect for you."

Caroline said grinning. "Derek, you can't let her go, ever. I...want you to have this." She said pulling out a black box and opening it to show Derek a beautiful ring that belonged to the family.

Derek smiled in awe. "Mom, you barely know her."

"I know her good enough to tell she's the one for you. She's strong, smart, beautiful; she keeps you in line. You see things in black and white, Meredith doesn't. You need a spoonful of that honey, you need her." Caroline grinned.

"I know so. I have been thinking about proposing as well. I just, wanted to find the perfect timing." Derek said looking back at Meredith, who was sitting in the living room floor playing with Kylie, giggling and as natural as one can be.

"She's amazing. I love her more than my own life. She's the one." Derek said.

About an hour later, he asked Meredith if she wanted to take a walk with him nearby and they left. I want to show you a place; it used to be my secret spot around the house. I'd come here to hide, think. Derek took Meredith's hand and led her to a deck over looking the water.

"This place is beautiful! It resembles so much to the lake and cabins in Vancouver!" Meredith said excited.

"That's precisely why i love about our place in Vancouver." Derek smiled.

"The view, everything, it's just amazing. Thank you for sharing it with me. It's so peaceful i guess that's why you'd come here to think."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's exactly why. It... Helped me see everything so clear. What i wanted, what i needed. So i guess that's why i went straight to our place in Vancouver as soon as i saw it." He sighed grinning at Meredith.

She immediately noticed there was more he needed to say, so she kept looking straight to his eyes, listening. "Mer, that night, i went there to think, because i wasn't sure about what to do with the hospital. I thought i could get some peace and quiet and it would help me. But, i found so much more. I found you. Mer, you are the most amazing woman in the entire world. You are beautiful, smart, kind; you saved me. You were like coming up for fresh air, you are the reason i feel so happy and blessed every day. You say you're all dark an twisty, that's not a flaw, it's a strength. You have proven to me you are the strongest person i will ever know. When there's a crisis, you don't freeze. You move forward, you get everyone else to move forward. I love you Meredith Grey and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said pulling out the black box and exposing the gorgeous ring.

Meredith felt tears streaming down her face, she grinned and gasped. "You have saved me too, you have made me a better person. I love you so much Derek, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

As she finished saying that, Derek pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her passionately.

They headed back to Caroline's home and shared the news, everyone was so excited and happy for them.

After enjoying their last few days in New York they went back to Seattle, as they were driving to the hospital Meredith grinned.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"It's just that, the last time i was here, i wasn't sure anything in my life would ever last. But now, you. Don't ever leave me Derek." She said.

"I won't, ever. I promise."

**So... What did you think of this really long chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Please review and let me know! It's the best thing to read your comments so i know what you like and would like to see happen. Well, next chapter is them telling everyone and the wedding, it will probably be the epilogue, so if you have any requests and suggestions this is the perfect time to let me know :D Thank you all for sticking to read my story and my ramblings. Have a great week! I'll update soon- Tammy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! First of all, i wanted to thank you all for reading my fanfic. It's the first one I've ever done and it has made so happy to know you liked it and followed the story. Your reviews have been incredibly sweet and inspiring for me to write the best storylines i could. As you all know, this is the epilogue, it is a really huge chapter and i hope it lives up to your expectations on the ending of this story. I wanted Meredith and Derek to have their happy ending in this story, beause even though life is so full of unpredictable things, and so many of them are negative, I believe we all have happy endings, moments of pure joy with the people we love. So that's what this is about. Thank you all again! **

**Enjoy!**

**And Then I Found You**

As soon as they arrived to Seattle, Meredith and Derek went to Derek's appartment and settled everything. They had to come back to work the next day and there was quite plenty of work. Clean the place, get the laundry done and Meredith still had to go to her house to check on everyone and everything and tell them.

She had to tell them about the engagement. Thinking about it made her slightly nervous because it made it all feel so real.

"Hey, ready to go?" Derek asked wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, i'm ready." She smiled and turned over to kiss him back. "Thank you for everything. It has been the best mini-vacation ever."

He grinned after hearing her words. "It really was. Thank you, for making me so happy. Ever since Vancouver, you brought out the best of me. I love you Meredith Grey."

"I love you too Derek Shepherd."

They went together to Meredith's house, thankfully no one was on-call. So Izzie, Cristina, Alex and George were able to go as well. When they told them the news everyone got incredibly excited and happier than Meredith and Derek expected.

"Oh wow! Congratulations! I'm happy for both of you." Geroge smiled.

"That's great. Good pic dude, Mer is amazing. Congrats to both of you." Alex said with his typical slang infested vocabulary.

"So McDreamy made honor to his name. I'm so happy for both of you!" Cristina grinned watching her best friend so happy and in love. That's exactly what Meredith needed and deserved.

"Oh my God that's amazing! May I plan the wedding? Please let me do it! I promise i'll do something beautiful and unique." Izzie begged.

"Actually we would love you to help us out on that part." Derek said. "Izzie that would be great, thank you! just don't do anything too big or over the top."Meredith smiled.

"Yeah right, like Izzie would ever plan a small country wedding in a little cottage." Cristina teased making everyone laugh.

"I'll try my best! Congratulations you guys! This is amazing" Izzie said hugging them.

After a while, they all left leaving Meredith and Derek alone cleaning up her house.

"That went really well" Derek said.

"Yeah! Better than i expected. They were all so excited and happy.

I'm just a little bit worried Izzie is gonna plan a perfect pink barbie wedding for us" she smirked and laughed.

"I wouldn't mind. I just want us to get married. I can't wait for you to be my wife miss Grey." He winked and kissed her.

Back at work, it didn't take long for mostly everyone else to find out. It was funny because the only people they told were Bailey, Callie, Mark and Chief Webber.

Yet apparently a conversation between Mark and Izzie about it was heard by a nurse and that was it.

Word spread in a matter of hours. And soon enough as Meredith and Derek walked down the hospital corridors they would get a "congratulations" or "it's so nice you're getting married, you two are a perfect couple".

When they met for lunch, it was very obvious that all eyes were on them.

"How did everyone find out so fast!? I mean, when we first came here and decided to make it low-key, almost no one knew, it took months for everyone to find out and now it's barely lunch time and i've received about 100 congratulations from people i don't even know" Meredith said laughing.

"It's really crazy how everyone found out. Apparently Mark and Izzie were a little too loud talking about it and a nurse overheard them; an well you know nurses at this hospital." He laughed.

"Oh wow, imagine how it's gonna be when we have kids!" Meredith giggled and abruptly stopped when she saw Derek staring at her with the biggest smile."what?" She asked.

"It's just that...I was also thinking about how that will be and how pretty our kids will be." He smiled.

"Oh, i thought i was freaking you out with that comment. Because you know, it doesn't have to be right away if you don't want to, or unless you want to I don't know, we'll pick a good timing so.."

"Mer, i love your rambling it's adorable. And no, i'm not freaking out at all. I'm excited and happy you think about it too, because i'd like to have kids very soon too."

"Really? Even if they have my crappy DNA and ramble?" She smirked.

"Especially because of that." He winked.

Three months later, the weeding day finally arrived. Somehow, Meredith had managed Izzie to keep it very simple and only for close friends and family.

Izzie finally agrees, because being realistic; there was no way Meredith and Derek would ever have a huge 500 guest list wedding.

"You ready for this? Biggest day of your life!" Cristina said.

"I...actually am. I've always been so scared about relationships and commitment, because, you know, by my parents experience things didn't work out fine at all, ever. But with Derek i feel it's all gonna be alright. So, let's do it." Meredith said.

"Wow, you truly have grown a lot Meredith Grey. I am proud of you. Can't believe the dark and twisty avoidance queen is getting married." Cristina teased.

"It's all set Mer! Let's get going!." Izzie said coming into the room.

"Oh my God! You look gorgeous! By far the most beautiful bride i've ever seen." Izzie said with teary eyes.

"Thank you Iz, thank you for doing all of this." Meredith smiled.

"You know i wish my mom would have been here to see this." She said melancholically. "I think, maybe, she would have been proud and happy."

"Of course she would. I'm sure that wherever she is, she feels just that way." Izzie said.

"She's gonna come here any minute" mark whispered to Derek. "Can't run now." He teased.

"Not a fiber of me would dare to move." Derek said.

Suddenly, heads turned over to look at the stunning bride walking down the isle. As soon as Derek saw her, he felt like he did when he first met her.

It was better though, he had never been more in love with Meredith. He couldn't stop grinning. They locked eyes and the world stopped. They were getting married, they wiuld be together for the rest of their lives.

After the ceremony and reception were held, Meredith and Derek went to his appartment, where he had promised her a surprise.

They went in and Derek led Meredith to his room. Meredith was in awe with what she saw. Derek had printed every single one of their photos together, framed them and hanged them all over the walls, on the center of the bed were an envelope, a stack of blue post-its and a black pen.

"Derek this is beautiful!" Meredith said.

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled. "See the post-its? Well, i know we're already married, legally and everything. But, there are some things that mean so much more; so i thought we should write our promises to each other on them."

She grinned and kissed him.

"I think it's perfect. In the end, those promises are what matter the most."

"Ok, so what are we promising each other?"

"To love each other even when we hate each other."

"No running-ever. Nobody walks out no matter what happens."

"We'll take care of each other even when we're old and smelly and senile."

"And if i get Alzheimer's and forget you.."

"I will remind you who i am, every day."

"This is forever."

"Done, we've got our wedding on a post-it." Meredith said "no what?"

"Now i kiss the bride." He said kissing her passionately.

"Thank you for all of this, it was a beautiful surprise." She said.

"That's not it. I've still got one more thing for you. I've talked to the Chief, and he said it was perfectly fine for us to take a week to go somewhere for our honeymoon. So..." He handed her the envelope.

"You know we didn't have to go anywhere."

"I know, but with you all the best things have happened in our trips, going to Vancouver was by far the best decision i ever took. I was so lost, lonely and unhappy. And Then I Found You." He said kissing her.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me you know? I wouldn't change a second of anything. You've saved me, you turned me bright and shiny." Meredith smiled.

She opened the envelope and saw plane tickets to Italy.

"Oh my God, we're going there!?" Se said excited.

"Yeah, i thought you might like it." He winked.

"I love it!" She said excited.

"Well, i guess we gotta start packing cause we leave first thing tomorrow morning." He said giving away his dreamy smile.

"Thank you Derek, i love you so much. I can't wait to start a new life with you." She said moved to tears.

"I love you Mer. I can't wait either."

They packed their suitcases ready for the trip. Both of them anxious for it and thinking about how amazing it would be next year, going on vacation with a tiny human of their own.

**So this is it. I really hope you liked the ending of this story. i certainly loved writing it. I hope to read your final reviews, they really make my day :) Well, this story is finished but i will keep writing. You can read my other fanfic 'A Phone Call Was All It Took' and i will be writing one-shots and longer stories as well. Thank you all for sticking with my story and my endless rambling. You're all lovely people! -Tammy**


End file.
